La leyenda de Okami y kuma
by Laura Paty
Summary: Nuestro corazón se rompió con aquél final, ver partir a Okami y a Kuma. Pero en realidad ese final era sólo el principio...
1. Chapter 1

**Para mi querida amiga Alexandra Díaz, te dedico esta historia esperando que te haga sentir todas las emociones que he sentido al escribirla. De todo corazón te agradezco siempre tu apoyo y te mando un abrazo.**

 **.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga y yo los haré que vuelvan para vivir felices por siempre.**

.

Cuenta la leyenda, que hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, en un espeso bosque, existían un oso y un lobo que habían ido contra los designios de la naturaleza. Se decía que ambos eran machos y que sin importarles aquello, habían compaginado como una pareja. Como tal, habían gozado de los placeres de la vida y disfrutado la compañía mutua.

El problema con especies distintas, tenía repercusiones en el tiempo de vida del lobo que fue totalmente distinto al del oso y sin importar el profundo amor que tuvieran uno al otro, jamás podrían vivir los mismos años. A pesar de eso y a causa de los sentimientos verdaderos, se les dio la oportunidad de que sus espíritus continuaran habitando en aquél lugar, esperando una vez más, el poder volver a encontrarse.

El ser humano había sido azotado por plagas, por la naturaleza que terminó por detener el avance del progreso y por supuesto que aquellos supervivientes tuvieron que adaptarse una vez más al mundo salvaje que aguardaba por ellos, sin los artefactos que los hacían nocivos para el medio ambiente. De esa forma, que las personas que habían sobrevivido a tales catástrofes, encontraron la guía de ambos espíritus que protegieron su estadía, aguardando por la profecía que solían narrar los espíritus durante los sueños de los humanos.

Cierto día, los espíritus se habían esfumado, el clan de los Okami que tenía un líder, el señor Osamu, que siempre había sentido la presencia del espíritu protector, desapareció de pronto, al igual que el líder del clan de los Kuma llamado Toru, dejó de sentir al suyo.

Pero los humanos no habían aprendido nada y por diecinueve años que los espíritus del bosque habían dejado de guiarlos, las guerras comenzaron. El hambre de poder, la envidia, la necesidad de arrebatar lo que tiene el prójimo, pudo más con el amor a los semejantes, con el cuidado de la naturaleza y por supuesto con respetar la libertad de los demás. Sin los espíritus, la humanidad volvió a corromperse, la guerra se suscitó, había muerte, había temor y el estado de terror hizo que las personas más humildes sufrieran hambre en aquellas rústicas aldeas con chozas de madera y paja, ya que la gente se había alejado de los problemas que acabaron con los demás, en las enormes ciudades.

Dos aldeas se alzaron sobre los escombros de las antiguas ciudades de ese nuevo mundo. Estas aldeas llevaban el nombre del espíritu protector que literalmente había podido salvarles la vida, la aldea del norte Okami y la aldea del sur Kuma. Cada una con una estatua enorme de la bestia protectora y sabia, pero el respeto a estos espíritus junto con sus enseñanzas, se habían perdido con las batallas en las que los nuevos pobladores lucharon por obtener el control de todo lo que quedaba. Muy pocos conocían ya la profecía, de que cierto día, los espíritus cobrarían forma, con tal de guiar a los humanos a una época de paz y amor.

Tetsuhiro Morinaga había nacido en un humilde hogar en la aldea de los Okami, su padre había muerto en la batalla y ahora que había crecido lo suficiente, el jefe de la aldea pedía a su madre que le permitiera convertirse en un guerrero para otra de las invasiones que estaba comenzando a planear. La señora se había rehusado y debido a que las aldeas tenían pocos recursos y poca gente por tantas peleas, se vio forzada a acceder a enviarlo a la milicia.

Una tregua temporal luego de una cruel matanza que no dudarían los líderes de cada grupo en romper cuando se sintieran nuevamente fuertes, les había dado tiempo de obtener nueva sangre fresca. Los jóvenes que crecían a pasos agigantados, se veían obligados a estudiar combate en compañía de aquellos guerreros que habían sobrevivido, con tal de llevar recursos a su hogar, pues recibían la compensación económica que provenía de impuestos o tributos, aquellos trabajadores directos del líder de la aldea.

Fue así que el joven Tetsuhiro que acababa de cumplir sus dieciocho años se dedicaba todos los días a cazar por el bosque y traer para su pobre madre el sustento de cada día, además del tributo para el jefe de la aldea, que correspondía con la protección necesaria contra bandidos o contra las batallas. Así que el trabajo era duro, caminar por días con tal de encontrar lo suficiente y muchas veces regresar con cosas insuficientes. Las contribuciones altas con tal de pagar las planeaciones de invasiones, aunque de todas formas era mejor aquello que vérselas solos en el bosque a ser robados, ultrajados y perder todo. Pero Tetsuhiro era hábil para ocultar su rastro y sabía cuidarse a pesar de que no peleaba, podía esconderse de tantas formas. Desde muy pequeño pudo trepar a los árboles y dormir en las ramas más gruesas. Le agradaba mucho estar en la naturaleza a solas y buscar los recursos para su subsistencia junto con la de su progenitora.

Cierto día, mientras se encontraba nadando de un río, un par de tipos lo habían sujetado, el pobre chico indefenso intentó resistirse, pero desnudo, frágil y sin algo para defenderse, lo volcaron al suelo poniendo una mordaza en su boca:

— Mira esta preciosidad, tiene mucho que no veo una doncella y esta tierna piel seguro podrá ayudarme.

— ¿Dejarás algo para mí? La última vez yo compartí contigo. — Respondió el otro tipo.

El joven se sacudió con fuerza, no podía moverse un poco con el tipo que intentaba descubrirse con tal de ultrajarlo. En ese momento, un fiero joven de cabellos rubios saltó tumbando a uno de los tipos, y con agilidad golpeó al otro. Intentaron pelear por la presa que iban a profanar, hasta que con algunas patadas los devolvió al suelo. No tuvieron más remedio que escapar. El joven de cabellera larga y rubia desató Tetsuhiro que se sintió totalmente avergonzado, pues sus ropas estaban por ahí e intentó cubrirse pero tenía lodo en su cuerpo por la forma en la que había sido sometido.

— … gracias… lamento la molestia, y si lo que busca son mis víveres no he podido conseguir nada. Intentaba pescar esta mañana cuando esos tipos han intentado ultrajarme. Yo…

— Chico tonto, no te quitaré nada, sólo pensé que nadie debería tener ese destino, algunas chicas han sido raptadas por tipos como esos, no podía permitir que lastimaran a alguien.

— Por favor, aguarde un poco, si bien, no he conseguido nada todavía, soy bueno pescando y mamá me ha dado un poco de pan. Me agradaría compartirlo con usted. Subí mis provisiones en uno de esos árboles.

— No necesito nada, mi misión es sobrevivir un mes usando mis habilidades, con ayuda de un cuchillo y mi propio valor.

— Si lo ve de esa forma creo que sus habilidades lo han guiado a mí para que yo comparta, porque se lo debo como pago. Por cierto, me llamo Tetsuhiro Morinaga.

— Yo soy un viajero que seguirá su camino.

— ¡Por favor aguarda un poco! — gritó Tetsuhiro antes de verlo marcharse así como había aparecido. Tenía terror de que los tipos que habían corrido despavoridos, pudieran volver a terminar lo que habían comenzado.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? ¿No te basta que salvara tu pellejo?

— Sólo un poco, le suplico su ayuda. Tengo miedo y me es indispensable pescar. Mamá morirá de hambre si no vuelvo pronto o será echada de casa.

Miró aquellos ojos verdes que reflejaron algo inesperado, una profunda necesidad. Ante sus ruegos, suspiró con enfado e intentó negarse, a pesar de que algo dentro suyo le impidió hacerlo y su propia cabeza le atemorizó completamente el tener esa extraña sensación como de conocerlo de alguna forma.

— Yo… me voy…

El chico de cabellos rubios que tenía por nombre Souichi Tatsumi escapó, o al menos eso le hizo pensar a Morinaga que un poco triste se metió a enjuagar su cuerpo enlodado, suspiró un par de veces y se apresuró a buscar peces en el río, antes de que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle. Aunque el río era largo y llegaba hasta su pueblo, los peces más grandes estaban lejos.

En cuanto Tatsumi estuvo un poco lejos, volvió escondiéndose entre unos matorrales, observando al joven que había rescatado. Lo miró pescar y se sorprendió de sus habilidades.

El fiero Souichi pertenecía a la aldea de los Kuma, nació en una familia acomodada y con influencias en el lugar, así que creció para ser un guerrero, lo cual sus padres no pretendieron que ocurriera. Pero el joven decidió aquello con tal de librarse de su compromiso matrimonial al que lo tenían sujeto, con la hija del jefe de la aldea Toru. Por esa misma razón, se impuso luego de su exhaustivo entrenamiento una prueba de valor, ya que lo pondrían a dirigir las tropas y volverse el líder del ejército. Este chico a pesar de que tenía la misión de tomar el control de la aldea Okami, dentro de sí mismo entendía que había algo malo en realizar ese cometido. De manera que además de sobrevivir por su cuenta, también quería conocer lo que la otra aldea tenía de salvaje y si de verdad era indispensable subyugarlos, claro que mirando a hurtadillas.

Toparse con ese chico lo tenía extrañamente atraído y nervioso de verlo en el río desnudo, algo dentro suyo quería lanzarse a morder su piel. Aunque su cabeza le jugara trucos también se horrorizaba de imaginar esas cosas que le resultaron desagradables y a la vez extrañamente atrayentes. Lo observó un rato en la distancia cuando pescó, cuando guardó sus peces en un costalito. Caminó con ellos hasta un lugar del que bajó sus cosas, retiró escamas y las entrañas de los peces para salarlos y evitar su descomposición. Los colgó en una cuerda y entonces prendió fuego preparando su comida. El estómago gruñó de Souichi y Tetsuhiro que tenía un rato notando que alguien lo seguía expresó:

— ¿Por qué no me acompañas a cenar? Sé que estás ahí desde hace un rato y no me molesta compartir.

Avergonzado salió de su escondite:

— Yo no… es que no quería que te ocurriera nada.

— Toma uno por favor, será un gusto compartir contigo.

Souichi que solía estar bastante mimado en cuestiones de alimentación, no tenía otra opción más que tomar la comida que le era ofrecida. Al salir de su hogar, se rehusó a llevarse provisiones, supuso que podría conseguir del bosque frutas o que cazar animales podría ser simple como los combates, pero gran había sido su sorpresa que al adentrarse en el bosque y caminar horas y más horas, no había visto un solo fruto, sin olvidar que todos los animales que persiguió, no le fue posible atraparlos.

Se sentó en el suelo donde probó aquella comida que parecía ser una delicia.

— ¿Te gusta? — Preguntó curioso Tetsuhiro.

— No está mal…

— Sigo preguntándome una cosa, ¿De verdad has venido al bosque sin provisiones?

— ¡Qué no me has visto! Mis posesiones son lo que puedes ver.

— ¿De dónde vienes? De alguna forma me pareces conocido.

— De una aldea que está saliendo de este bosque en el sur.

— Entonces tú eres un Kuma. Primero pensé que eras uno de los parias que andan en el bosque, sin embargo me alegra saber que no, ahora sí puedo hablarles a todos y contarles que los de la aldea Kuma son personas buenas como nosotros.

— ¿Tu eres un Okami? Creo que no pareces un salvaje bruto, aunque no puedo juzgar un pueblo completo por recibir ayuda de uno de sus individuos.

— De donde yo vengo nos dicen que ustedes son los salvajes pero veo que han sido cuentos, por eso me he negado a servir para la guerra. Creo que todo podría solucionarse con hablar.

— Las cosas no son tan simples chico. Si ustedes están planeando guerra, es porque son peligrosos para nosotros. Justo por eso debemos estar preparados.

— Yo creo que no debería. Le suplico conocer mi pueblo, hay tantas personas buenas ahí. Quisiera que se pudiera evitar que la gente muera, simplemente me gustaría que todos pudiéramos vivir en paz… papá murió durante la guerra.

Morinaga suspiró mirando a la distancia, conmovió al chico Tatsumi con esa mirada melancólica, por alguna razón su corazón se comprimió en angustia, ya antes había visto ese mismo gesto en él a pesar de que acababa de conocerlo. Las sensaciones de rechazo por los Okami se extinguieron y con tal de quitar ese nudo de su garganta expresó:

— Tampoco creo que la guerra sea buena, pero hay que proteger a los seres amados. Y si tú me llevas a tu pueblo podría corroborar que todo estará bien y terminaremos con este problema.

— El camino es largo y seguro llegaremos mañana. Hoy tenemos que llegar un poco más lejos, con tal de que pueda llegar con mamá pues se nos terminan las provisiones.

— ¿Queda tan lejos?

— Así es, pero si es verdad que quieres detener la guerra, deberías venir.

— Qué más da….

Luego de comer caminaron un largo rato, con él sol a su favor, lentamente metiéndose en el horizonte y perdiéndose entre las ramas de los árboles que se extendían a lo largo del panorama. Cuando la tarde se hacía noche, Tetsuhiro se detuvo en un paraje extraño, con arbustos de follaje espeso pero pequeños.

— ¡Matsuda! ¡Señora Matsuda! — gritó un par de veces hasta que de en medio de dos arbustos apareció una anciana mujer con una sonrisa tranquila. Le entregó algunos de los pescados en un costalito y recibió también algunos bálsamos que ella preparaba.

— Veo que vienes como siempre con tu amabilidad jovenzuelo. — Se detuvo un segundo observando a Souichi que se quedó mirando a todas partes con fastidio. Se aproximó a él y le dijo extendiendo su mano para saludarlo: — Lo has encontrado finalmente.

— Buenas tardes señora. — Respondió fríamente Tatsumi, al tiempo que se incomodó de los ojos inquisitivos que no dejaron de acecharlo, por lo cual extendió la mano para devolver el saludo.

La mujer no soltó su mano, cerró los ojos abriéndolos con una sonrisa un tanto extraña. Tetsuhiro la interrumpió entonces:

— Y como siempre le suplico que se nos una a vivir en la aldea Okami.

— Ya sabes que la respuesta es no, mi pequeño amigo Kuma.

— Soy Tetsuhiro de la aldea Okami, señora Matsuda, siempre olvida que soy de ese lugar.

— No pequeño, pronto sabrás a que me refiero, porque lo has encontrado y ahora los espíritus podrán volver a encontrarse. Sabes, será una noche especial esta, así que busquen un refugio lejos de peligros y de la lluvia. La luna estará a su favor y hoy estará oculta para que puedan mirar el interior.

— Gracias por sus consejos señora Matsuda, aunque no entendí mucho, únicamente lo que dijo sobre la lluvia.

— Descuida, ahora que están juntos, pronto las cosas cambiarán. Gracias por tus atenciones, y te aseguro que podré devolverte el favor.

— Muchas gracias, espero que un día pueda venir conmigo, porque será bienvenida en mi casa.

— Vayan chicos que las nubes de la tormenta vienen.

Un viento gélido comenzó a azotar el bosque, las ramas vapulearon por todas partes, golpearon a los chicos que corrieron con tal de buscar algún refugio. Finalmente hallaron una cueva que se alzaba y con precaución ingresaron temerosos de encontrar algún oso durmiendo la siesta. Morinaga que sabía prender fuego, creó una antorcha con los pocos aditamentos que traía entre sus provisiones. Lentamente caminaron buscando el fondo del lugar y había algunas ratas, arañas y moscos que escaparon al percibir la luz con el calor de la antorcha. Prendieron en la entrada una fogata para espantar a toda creatura, cuando la tormenta comenzó a caer con fuerza. Incluso los leños que ardían poderosamente parecían mojarse y disminuir su influjo.

— Menos mal que llegamos aquí, mojarse es malo cuando no puedes cambiar tu ropa. — Expresó Morinaga suspirando.

— Es cierto...

Se sentaron un rato a mirar la lluvia caer, hasta que el sueño los venció uno al lado del otro en una suave piel que Tetsuhiro colocó en el suelo para que descansaran. Las horas volaron y no lejos de ahí, la hechicera Matsuda, aquella viejecita sabia que poseía un extraño don con las creaturas del bosque, había descubierto al par de espíritus que habitaban en esos nuevos cuerpos. Conocía la leyenda que decía que un día no muy lejano, los espíritus guardianes volverían para proteger y guiar a los humanos. Con el afán de ayuda, convocó al par de poderosos espíritus, sobre el fuego y en la oscuridad de la luna nueva que buscaba renovación. Aquella luna permitía a los espíritus salir sin perturbar con su mágica luz, la paz de un panorama casi silencioso.

Los grillos, cigarras y otros animales que llenaban el ambiente con sus ruidos, esa noche había callado al llamado de Matsuda. Su voz sonó alto y fuerte cuando suplicó a la madre naturaleza el permitir la guía y el surgimiento de ese poder que podría sacar de su miseria a los hombres.

Un cabello largo y rubio que tenía en su mano al lado de uno negro azulado fueron arrojados al fuego que se apagó con un viento misterioso que llevó las plegarias, junto con ese extraño ritual hasta la cueva. Los cuerpos durmientes se sacudieron al instante, cuando ese viento que ardía los tocó.

Unas garras surgieron en las manos y pies de los chicos. Los colmillos les crecieron, con un par de orejas y cola que habían aparecido en sus cuerpos. Los ojos de Tetsuhiro se abrieron de golpe con una respiración profunda al tiempo que los de Souichi. Se miraron un par de minutos silenciosos, las conciencias adolescentes miraron desde el interior que sus propios cuerpos se movían sin su voluntad, pues ahora sus cuerpos eran ocupados por Kuma y Okami.

— ¿De... verdad eres tu Okami? — Expresó Kuma con emoción y Tetsuhiro dentro de él tenía ese pesar que inundaba sus sentidos al obtener los recuerdos de pérdida del oso.

En el interior, Souichi sintió vibrar su cuerpo, los profundos sentimientos de añoranza y esa sensación de no querer marcharse de ese lugar, de estrecharlo.

— ¿Kuma? ¿Cómo es que tú…?

Pero no había otra cosa que los hambrientos cuerpos de afecto quisieran esa noche más que unirse nuevamente. Los besos comenzaron a resonar por el lugar mientras los juveniles cuerpos respondieron ante las caricias. Cada sensación, cada toque y el profundo afecto inundaron las conciencias atrapadas, por lo que Tetsuhiro y Souichi se extasiaron al recibir los besos, con las lenguas que se movían. Mucho más cuando las manos de ellos descendieron sobre sus ropas.

— Tu cuerpo parece distinto, ahora es tan similar al mío. — Sonrió coqueto Kuma.

— Y tú eres mucho más pequeño y menos peludo de lo que recordaba. — Respondió Okami mientras tocó incrédulamente el rostro de esa persona que le pertenecía aun en esa nueva vida.

— ¿Puedes sentirlos? Ellos tienen miedo de estas emociones que surgen en nosotros. — Expresó Kuma tocando su pecho.

— Pero él eres tú también, lo supe cuando me besaste. Él se sintió inquieto.

Los testigos mudos que estaban atrapados en sus cabezas, no pudieron hacer nada contra los designios de quienes habían surgido desde lo más recóndito de sus propias almas. Descubrieron las sensaciones más calientes, cada uno pudo ser testigo de cómo les era arrancada la ropa. Souichi primero vio a Kuma con algo de temor, pero las emociones de Okami que habitaban en la memoria de su vida pasada, confundieron sus pensamientos. Su cuerpo respondió con las lamidas, con las manos presurosas que desgarraron sus ropas y de pronto se encontró desnudo con las tiras de sus ropajes. Pero no fue el único desnudado de esa forma salvaje, se miró a si mismo romper las ropas de Tetsuhiro y al mismo tiempo percibir en su pene una erección como jamás la había tenido y todo por unos besos salvajes.

Las caricias que Tetsuhiro se miró dar al cuerpo del chico que acababa de conocer y que al mismo tiempo podía observar lucir de otra forma, le parecieron asombrosas, un chico que se estremecía a su tacto, con sus besos y por supuesto sus propias respuestas. Aunque la cosa más importante de todo eso, eran los profundos sentimientos que podía percibir, había ahí una tormenta imponente de un deseo frágil de quien ha perdido la cosa más valiosa, estaba su propia pérdida, ver a esa persona amada perecer y que ahora tenerla vibrante deseosa y completamente rendida por él, trajo consigo demasiados sentimientos. El principal, el más grande salió de sus labios una y otra vez:

— Te amo Okami, Okami no te vuelvas a marchar.

Luego de eso, ya estaba deseando una unión que su virginal cuerpo jamás había experimentado, y que mucho menos tenía idea que acontecería. Saboreó el miembro erecto de Souichi, con ese acto tan privado tenía el aroma de ese cuerpo impregnado en su nariz, había notado los sonrojos en el chico y además los gestos de incontrolable goce. Los nuevos sabores, las texturas, hicieron al cuerpo que ocupaba Kuma producir mucho más calor, y su excitación era superior a lo que había sentido. Probó los chorros calientes que Kuma guardó en su boca y que usando su lengua lubricó lentamente esa zona que iba a recibirlo, lo dilató un poco con los fluidos metiendo su lengua suavemente y remojando con la viscosidad.

Souichi sintió esa lengua del chico que acababa de conocer, deslizarse por sus pliegues, por cada borde e intentó pensar en otra cosa sin poder contener el placer cuando su miembro fue engullido. Nunca había prestado atención a las cosas sexuales, pero sentirse de esa manera no le fue más que irresistible. Un par de succiones, lo habían hecho correrse por primera vez con casi un desmayo. Las cosas parecían arder cuando la lengua chupeteó bajo sus testículos y se metía en su interior remojando sus ideas, hasta que de pronto lo tuvo frente a él, con los ojos verdes ansiosos y sus propios labios besando una y otra vez esa boca que comenzó a darle una nueva erección.

— Kuma… date prisa… te necesito…

Pero Kuma no pretendió apresurar las cosas, tenía el fuego por dentro y podía percibir al chico dentro de él, a Tetsuhiro, nervioso pero completamente ansioso por liberar su cuerpo de la pasión que acumulaba dolorosamente entre las piernas.

En el instante en que levantó las piernas de Okami, se preocupó un poco de aquello, aunque sabía que su cuerpo era más pequeño y sin duda no sería un problema para Okami recibirlo, puesto que cuando solían ser una pareja jugueteaban con penetraciones de la punta de su miembro y nunca le incomodaron cuando aprendió a relajarse para él.

Souichi sintió la fuerte presión en su parte baja, algo duro y caliente intentaba ingresar mientras el deseo desesperado de Okami lo guió a relajarse, al tiempo que los fluidos que había dejado Kuma para lubricar, hacían su trabajo de permitir que todo fluyera lentamente pero casi sin dolor. No le agradó esa sensación poderosa de ser llenado apresuradamente, mucho menos cuando se quedó ahí detenido esperando porque se relajara. Pero de pronto un movimiento del pene de Tetsuhiro lo hizo aplastar su próstata y casi impulsa el orgasmo en Okami que se contuvo ignorando las sensaciones acrecentadas que percibía Souichi dentro de él.

Kuma conocía el cuerpo de su pareja, y entendía sus limitantes, aunque tenerlo sumiso y con las dimensiones correctas para realizar ese acto, lo hicieron darse prisa. Al introducirse lentamente el ansioso muchacho Tetsuhiro, le irradiaba cada segundo la urgencia de correrse, de modo que al igual que Okami, no escuchó al adolescente, sino que controló los impulsos y continuó entregando su amor, ese cálido y entrañable amor que tanto tiempo había esperado por volver a percibir.

— Okami… — Expresó al obtener algunos espasmos presionando su hombría que latía en lo profundo del otro cuerpo.

— Maldición muévete ya que el chico no resistirá, ni yo.

Las embestidas iniciaron lentas.

— ¿Te duele? — Cuestionó con angustia Kuma.

— Cállate ya, si me doliera no crees que lo diría.

Y al responder Okami, Souichi ya estaba más que rendido ante el placer de recibir al potente miembro que rezumaba en su interior trayendo más y más humedad. Eran un par de jóvenes que se veían obligados a entregarse, sin conocerse un poco complementándose y apreciando esa unión que no era un poco la suya, pero que se sentía tan familiar, tan especial e irresistible.

Cuando Kuma besó los labios de su amado, le fue incontrolable a su pareja correrse por el roce a su próstata. Okami enterró sus uñas en la espalda del que lo hacía nublar su visión y con respiraciones totalmente descontroladas que se daban a pesar del beso, se corrió arrastrando al compañero que se extasiaba con el masaje que el orgasmo de su compañero daba a su pene.

Así entre sus piernas, suaves y tersas, las garras desaparecieron, el par de orejas peluditas permanecían pero la magia que los había traído de vuelta se debilitaba lentamente. Kuma continuaba con la erección disminuyendo con lentitud aunque no hizo ni un esfuerzo por bajarse, se quedó así, entre las piernas de Okami, con sus labios en besos, había suspiros y miradas tiernas. De pronto unas lágrimas de Kuma hicieron que Okami lo apretujara más en un abrazo.

— Nunca vuelvas a alejarte de mí Okami.

— No llores que siento que me partes por la mitad.

La erección de Kuma se perdió finalmente y se recostó al lado de esa persona que sentía demasiadas emociones, la confusión del chico, el amor que provenía de él y con nuevas sensaciones encantadoras.

— ¿Es tan distinto así, lo sientes? — Expresó Kuma relajadamente.

— Debe ser por ellos, parece que están rendidos y yo también siento que no puedo más.

— ¿Pero no te irás?

— Yo estaré aquí en su corazón y lo sabes.

Posesivamente entre los brazos de Okami, Kuma se recostó por primera vez, cabía bajo su brazo y lo abrazó dejando que el cansancio lo llenara y durmiera por primera vez desde que lo había perdido, con una profunda paz.

La fogata se perdió lentamente en el transcurso de la noche, hasta que la luz de la mañana iluminó la cueva y con ello, un pesado y preocupante despertar se suscitó en el mismo sitio donde la pasión había ardido horas atrás.

Tetsuhiro se sentía relajado, extraño y cómodo sobre el brazo del tipo que conoció un poco el día anterior, de pronto su espalda baja tronó al intentar estirarse. Abrió los ojos y se topó directamente con las orbes miel que se abrieron también. Un grito desgarrador se escuchó a lo lejos haciendo volar a las aves que buscaban un poco de alimento.

El grito de terror de ellos retumbó por el bosque, se separaron y se arrastraron uno lejos del otro.

Los dos jóvenes con los trozos de la ropa en tiras, parecían llenarse de enfado. Souichi intentó levantarse sin tener un poco de éxito, sus piernas se sentían débiles, y su espalda baja dolía. En el momento que trató de moverse, cayó al suelo de cara al piso. Por su parte, Tetsuhiro tampoco se sentía bien y aunque sí pudo levantarse, los movimientos de la noche anterior le tenían la espalda baja también un poco adolorida, mucho más puesto que no realizaba ejercicio que le tuviera fuerte esa zona.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Morinaga al ver en el suelo al chico rubio.

— ¿Bien? ¿Todavía te atreves a preguntar luego de lo que hiciste?

— ¿Yo? Fuiste tú, yo no controlaba mis movimientos, algo dentro de mí me obligó. Sin duda tú tuviste algo que ver.

— ¡Claro que no sucio degenerado! ¡Recuerda que tú fuiste quien hizo aquello!

— El que mi cuerpo se moviera solo, no quiere decir que yo disfrutara poner mi pene en ese lugar tuyo.

En ese instante el semen de Tetsuhiro resbaló entre las piernas de Souichi que había logrado ponerse de pie. Un gruñido aterrador como de lobo se escuchó y luego las quejas:

— ¡Malnacido y te atreviste a correrte dentro de mí! — Aun y sus gritos dio algunos pasos recargándose en la entrada de la cueva para no volver a caer.

— ¿Saldrás así? ¿Desnudo? — Preguntó Morinaga levantando la piel del suelo y cubriéndose con ella.

— Más te vale que me des esa piel, me ultrajaste y merezco esa piel para cubrirme más que tú.

— Ultrajarte, mi espalda arde de lo que le hiciste. Debo tener los rasguños que me diste cuando te estabas corriendo y ¡noticias! Te corriste también en mi boca y fue asqueroso.

— ¡Suficiente! ¡Ya no quiero escuchar quién hizo qué! Necesito una ducha y algo para taparme, creo que volveré a casa.

— Pues busca tus propias cosas, debiste traer algo no sólo un cuchillo.

— ¡Maldito egoísta! ¡Tendré que matarte con él y me quedaré con todo!

— ¿Tu y cuántos más? Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie.

— ¡Olvídalo! Me cubriré con ramas.

Souichi salió trabajosamente de la cueva, mientras un aletargado Tetsuhiro recogió sus cosas y se puso como si fuera un hombre de las cavernas la piel de animal amarrándola con una cuerda que traía. Pensó volver a casa y olvidarse de esa experiencia tan intensa que negó le hubiese gustado, de todas formas así había sido. Suspiró al salir, observando al chico rubio intentar cortar con el cuchillo ramas de una hiedra venenosa.

— ¡No toques eso Souichi!

— No te metas en mis asuntos.

— Como tu gustes, si quieres cubrirte con hiedra venenosa y tener ronchas en lugares incómodos es tu problema.

Morinaga sacó su propio cuchillo y cortó en dos la piel de animal, además de darle un trozo de cuerda, de esa forma ambos tenían cubierta la cintura para abajo. El chico de cabellos azules, no solía ser enfadoso y recordó que ese joven había salvado su virtud que pocas horas después se entregaron uno al otro, así que con afán amistoso, se aproximó hasta él que caminaba trabajosamente sujetándose de los árboles y arbustos.

— Me gustaría ayudarte a llegar al río. También necesito una ducha y lamento lo que ocurrió, créeme que yo no tengo la culpa, yo nunca quise hacer aquello. Además te la debo porque me salvaste ayer.

— De acuerdo. ¿Podrías dejar de mencionar eso que sucedió ayer? Haremos como que jamás pasó. — Lo tomó apoyándose de su cuello mientras le ayudó a caminar al río. Entonces, sonriente respondió Morinaga:

— Me parece buena idea. Debió ser alguna extraña magia que se posesionó de nosotros, tenías orejas de lobo y garras.

— ¡Qué te dije de mencionarlo! Y tú también las tenías, parecías un loco salvaje.

De pronto la mano de Souichi resbaló del hombro de Tetsuhiro hasta su espalda y un quejido sordo se escuchó. Abruptamente lo soltó y observó las marcas rojas con un poco de sangre en ellas.

— Lo siento mucho… no pretendía herirte.

— Descuida, tú tampoco pareces estar muy bien. Y eso es culpa mía. Sólo necesito un poco de ungüento de plantas que la señora Matsuda me entregó el otro día y verás que estaré bien. Pero primero tomaremos una ducha.

El río no estaba lejos, los asentamientos humanos como en la antigüedad, cerca de los ríos con tal de tener agua fresca para ellos y sus cultivos. Aunque algunos se las veían difícil sin herramienta, sin dinero para semillas y sin un terreno para cultivar, tal era el caso de la familia Morinaga que al perder al hombre de familia desde tiempo atrás, la mujer tuvo que tomar su lugar y no pudo con el cultivo, no con solventar los gastos de esa forma, así que decidió recolectar frutos de árboles cercanos y además aprender a pescar mientras sus recursos ahorrados se comenzaron a terminar. A final de cuentas, el pequeño Tetsuhiro, tenía un don para la pesca que su madre aprovechó, vendiendo pescados secos por el pueblo y pagando sus impuestos trabajosamente. Siempre cuidándose de los extraños cada vez que salieron, hasta que su hijo se hizo cargo de todo, pues él era más sigiloso y cuidadoso, al menos eso creía la mujer.

De esa forma que ahí estaba, al lado de Souichi entrando al agua fresca del lago. Tetsuhiro se preguntó, si tal como los rasguños que él tenía en la espalda, a su amigo podría dolerle esa zona que había usado la creatura que se posesionó de su cuerpo.

Souichi lucía incómodo entrando al agua sin el taparrabos improvisado que su nuevo amigo hizo para él, tenían que dejarlo en la orilla puesto que mojarlo no era una opción.

La blanca piel de Tatsumi resplandecía al tiempo que Morinaga intentó no mirarlo, pero luego de esa noche de sexo, no pudo evitar sentirse extraño en su compañía. Una vez entraron, lo soltó y se alejó mirando al lugar opuesto, tenía una extraña sensación de calor, de excitación que evadió.

Souichi se quejó entonces, mientras se lavaba con el jabón que Tetsuhiro le había prestado, podía sentir un poco de dolor en el interior y el exterior, aunque eso no era un problema, ya que Okami se había relajado lo suficiente y el dolor era por lo brusco que había sido Kuma. Su mayor inconveniente era su espalda baja que estaba un tanto lastimada porque lo habían doblado demasiado, de esa forma que le dolía agacharse o jalar sus pies para lavarlos en el río y sólo se limitó a lavar la parte alta de su cuerpo con su larga cabellera.

Una vez terminó de usar el jabón, volteó a donde Tetsuhiro y al mirarlo de espaldas desnudo, sintió también extrañas cosas de verlo así. Las imágenes de los besos y las caricias tiernas que Kuma le había dado lo hicieron enfadarse y arrojar el jabón a su cabeza.

— ¡Qué te pasa! ¡Por qué me has lanzado a la cabeza el jabón! — Gritó Tetsuhiro.

Con molestia respondió justificando sus acciones:

— No seas quejumbroso, no te pegó tan fuerte.

Trabajosamente salió Souichi del río, pues Tetsuhiro no pensó ayudarlo luego del golpe que le dio con el jabón. Suspiró enfadado mientras se recostó en el pasto luego de cubrirse con su taparrabos.

Morinaga en el río se lavó las heridas de la espalda lo mejor que pudo, a razón de que le resultó casi imposible lavar su espalda y así salió a secar su cuerpo cubriendo su pudor. Observó a su amigo en el suelo extendido boca abajo y con uno de los ungüentos que cargaba en su costalito se aproximó diciendo:

— Con esto me deberás un favor.

De pronto se montó sobre sus piernas para impedirle moverse y frotó la sustancia en la espalda del chico que al sentirlo sobre él, exclamó:

— ¡No te atrevas a…!

Pero la sustancia fresca anestesiaba el malestar y las hábiles manos de Morinaga se deslizaron en las zonas levemente inflamadas de la espalda baja. Tan bueno evolucionaba en el masaje, que se olvidó de los problemas; percibiendo como lo relajaban aquellas manos suavemente y con firmeza. Sin darse cuenta, el masaje llegó hasta sus hombros, con Tetsuhiro excitándose con los leves quejidos del chico bajo sus piernas. Aunque no sabía la razón, se sentía casi poseso moviéndose por toda la espalda del joven que apenas conocía, hasta que lo soltó y se bajó antes de que su propia erección subiera de manera incontrolable.

Souichi no sabía de sí, nunca lo habían tocado tan profundamente, nadie se atrevía a abrazarlo, más que su dulce madre a la cual también solía apartar, se sentía un guerrero poderoso y no debería dejarse llevar ante las emociones. Desde muy joven admiraba al líder de su aldea Toru, un enérgico hombre que no mostraba debilidades, ni sonrisas, siempre serio. Tal era su admiración que comenzó a entrenar a su lado desde que logró convencer a su padre, que su más grande deber tenía que venir de ser el más magnífico héroe habido y por haber. Así que había aprendido a ocultar sus emociones, y mucho más por ser un chico mimado de los que en la escuela molestaban. Una razón más poderosa para que su propio padre que odiaba la guerra, le permitiera aprender esas destrezas. Todo eso lo hizo distante de los chicos de su edad, nadie se atrevía a dirigirle la mirada o responderle de forma grosera, ni siquiera su prometida había tenido la oportunidad de una charla amistosa con él, siempre entrenando, siempre estudiando. La joven le llevaba comida o el almuerzo durante sus horas de labor, pero siempre en un total y completo silencio.

Siendo así, que esas sensuales sensaciones le habían dado algo más que una espalda curada, tenía una dureza que se elevaba pegada al pasto donde estaba recargado. No lo notó hasta que su masajista se bajó abruptamente devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Morinaga respiró un par de veces, con tal de evadir sus instintos que burbujearon desde el alma que compartía con Kuma. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas dando la espalda a su nuevo amigo y el ungüento de raspones intentó colocarlo sin éxito. Frustrado le dijo al chico que tenía ganas de meterse nuevamente al agua fría para calmarse:

— Podrías ayudarme, si no me lo pongo en las heridas no sanarán y tendré cicatrices.

— No quiero. — Respondió tajantemente de esa escena un tanto erótica, la espalda erguida amplia, y los cabellos azules que había tocado la noche anterior pegados un poco a su cuello.

— ¿Tu espalda ya no duele no es así?

— ¿Cómo sabes?

— Porque te puse analgésico con desinflamatorio. Así que me la debes, con ese ungüento seguro podrás volver a tu casa. Y no puedo curarme solo.

Un suspiro pesado se escuchó desde el chico rubio que arrebató la pomada y comenzó a colocarla en las marcas rojas que tenían un poco de sangre. Notó un brinco que contuvo el dolor cuando pasó el ungüento en la parte más lastimada. Sintió vergüenza y preguntó:

— ¿Duele mucho? No quise… pero no era yo…

— Olvídalo, la verdad creo que yo estaría igual si tú me hubieras hecho aquello. Deberíamos dejar de hablar de eso y además cada uno volverá a casa, así que no importará más.

— Creo que iré a tu pueblo, de verdad necesito para esta guerra, papá siempre me dijo que antes de la guerra solíamos ser dos pueblos amigos. Hasta que los espíritus desaparecieron.

— La señora Matsuda solía contarme historias de esos espíritus. Se decía que la pandemia nunca traspasó hasta los poblados que custodiaban, y que todo era paz hasta que se fueron.

— Para ser honesto no creo en espíritus.

— ¿Y lo que ocurrió anoche? Parecíamos poseídos por algo que nos fue invisible.

— Yo qué sé, seguro estábamos medio dormidos, sonambulismo. ¡Eso debe ser!

Morinaga decidió no discutir más, era de vital importancia llegar a casa y entregar los pescados que estaban en sal secándose lentamente; puesto que indispensablemente requería extenderlos nuevamente.

El camino era corto, y un Souichi un poco más restablecido por el ungüento medicinal, caminaba mucho más aprisa que Tetsuhiro que no estaba acostumbrado a entrenar de forma ruda como su compañero, además del costal de pescados y sus objetos personales pesaban en sus hombros. La incomodidad con los rasguños se hicieron notorias cuando se detuvo y bajó los dos costales que traía. De inmediato, Souichi que caminaba pasos adelante, se percató y volvió mirando con vergüenza que sus acciones de la noche anterior, tenían una consecuencia negativa. Levantó el costal más pesado, el que traía los pescados salados y caminó frente a de él sin decirle una palabra. Morinaga sonrió, sintió que su primer amigo podría ser ese chico que acaba de conocer, puesto que no solía tener amigos en el pueblo. La razón para no tener amigos era que no tenía mucho tiempo para asistir a la escuela con el trabajo arduo de traer el sustento, eso unido a que la escuela era un pretexto para prepararlos para la guerra.

Caminar al lado del otro los hizo sentir de formas diversas ¿Era posible que las almas pudieran reconocerse? Pero de todas formas no existía un lazo real, un vínculo que los ligara cómo algo más que unos nuevos amigos que sienten cosas raras; eso sin olvidar que las cosas les habían mostrado que sus cuerpos podían tener una unión especial y poderosa.

Souichi, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, dentro de su corazón percibía la angustia y el dolor de su compañero, y sus intenciones puras lo llevaron a evadir su egoísmo, llevando consigo más de la mitad de su carga. El camino se hizo corto, llegar a la ciudad Okami, no fue ningún reto para los jóvenes. A pesar de lo tranquilo que fue el trayecto, arribar a la ciudad se tornó vergonzoso para el joven Tetsuhiro, al cual por poco no dejan ingresar debido a sus ropas, o mejor dicho a la falta de las mismas. Los tiempos difíciles para las personas los hacían desconfiados, no podían creer en la palabra del joven respecto a su amigo de cabellos rubios y largos, eso sin importar que les dijeran que vivían en el bosque. Los ingresaron hasta el consejo con el líder de la aldea Osamu que miró desafío en los ojos miel, se presentó adecuadamente y el líder respondió dudoso.

— Cómo podemos creer que un joven saludable como usted venga a nuestra aldea para unirse y no como un espía de los Kuma.

Souichi sabía dirigirse de la mejor forma, siempre con la mejor educación que sus padres por ser potentados pudieron darle, respondió:

— Mi señor yo he llegado a este lugar en son de paz. Mis intenciones son las de ayudar en su comunidad y he practicado las poderosas artes del combate, las cuales puedo poner a su servicio. Póngame a prueba con su mejor guerrero.

— Me parece una excelente apuesta jovencito, aceptaré su reto, sólo si además se encarga de lograr que el chico más inepto de nuestra comunidad se haga un guerrero.

— Lo haré gustoso.

El líder de la aldea llamó al capitán de sus fuerzas armadas y el combate fue rápido, Souichi era el más hábil guerrero que jamás pudo ver el líder de la aldea Okami. Sin armas y a corta distancia logró derrotar inevitablemente al tipo que incluso sacó un cuchillo que terminó cerca de su propio cuello sin dañarlo. Todos aplaudieron, no quedaba duda, era el candidato óptimo para entrenar a su ejército, pero el líder Osamu no era nada tonto, temía por su propia seguridad, mucho más puesto que el chico Tetsuhiro, quien no pretendía participar de sus planes, era el que lo trajo a la aldea. Desconfiado, antes de permitirle participar de su ejército, decidió cambiar un poco su apuesta. Aplaudió con sus manos y una sonrisa caminando hasta el Souichi:

— Es usted un grandioso guerrero, créame que no me gustaría tenerlo en mi contra, sólo queda un detalle. Antes de ponerlo al mando de mis ejércitos primero quiero que entrene al muchacho que le comenté. Se ha rehusado varias veces a unirse y lo requerimos ahora que los tiempos pueden ponerse peligrosos, hay muchos bandidos fuera de nuestros muros.

Morinaga que era un poco despistado pudo notar que se referían a él, nadie además de él incluso las mujeres estaban entrenando para ser guerreros, tenían el afán de derrotar a esos enemigos que tanto envilecían. El espíritu guardián de Souichi, Okami se sentía profundamente identificado con esas personas, siempre observándolas, ayudando a que prosperaran trayendo cosas buenas a su ciudad, quería con todas las ganas del mundo hacerlos fuertes, ayudar a sus muchachos a ser buenos guerreros, sin pretender de ninguna manera la guerra. Pero quería ver a la nueva generación de sus protegidos y sonreír de haber cuidado de ellos hacía bastante tiempo.

— Por supuesto mi señor. Con todo gusto yo entrenaré a su peor guerrero y lo convertiré en el mejor de todos. Mi única condición es hospedaje y comida, además de su centro de estudio y entrenamiento.

— Una petición razonable. Sin duda el hospedaje se lo dará su nuevo alumno, y respecto a los recursos, serán mandados inmediatamente a la casa de sus anfitriones.

— ¿Pero quién es y cómo puedo encontrarlo?

— Ya lo conoce, es el joven que lo ha traído.

Souichi miró a Tetsuhiro con algo de sorpresa, sin embargo recordó que la primera vez que lo vio, le fue indispensable rescatarlo de dos sucios aprovechados. No pudo evitar preguntarse. ¿Cómo ese idiota lo había ultrajado de esa forma? Un enfadado Morinaga miró al líder de su aldea y se dirigió a él:

— Señor Osamu, no puede forzarme a ser guerrero, pretendo la paz y no me gusta herir a otros, yo sólo vivo para ayudar a mamá.

— Descuida, tu madre ha accedido. Además les hemos mandado recursos para su hogar, eso debe ser suficiente como un pago algo que todavía no has hecho.

Si algo respetaba Tetsuhiro era a su buena madre, no iba a permitir que algo le ocurriese, por su egoísmo y bastó con que el líder mencionara aquello para que su espíritu anti lucha se doblegara. A pesar de eso estaba algo cansado de aguantar tales presiones, él mismo estuvo presente varias ocasiones en que le pedían a su madre ingresarlo a estudiar como aprendiz de guerrero. Guardó silencio, agachó la mirada y respondió:

— De acuerdo…

Osamu les entregó ropa, debía vestir a su prospecto de guerrero adecuadamente, por supuesto que también ganarse el agradecimiento del joven, sin olvidar un plazo de seis semanas para presentarse y dar una pelea digna.

Tatsumi creía firmemente que defenderse era la cosa más importante en el mundo y al ver a ese debilucho de su aprendiz, pensó que debía ponerlo en forma, además de su misión de conocer a las personas del lugar. No le parecían malos, menos el líder del lugar que denotaba la misma bravura que su mentor Toru. Pero no estaba convencido de que todo fuera tan simple, debía ganar la confianza de las personas ahí con tal de explicar que se debía pactar la paz. Caminó con su aprendiz, hasta que al alejarse, lo primero que el de cabello corto dijo fue:

— No creas que quiero aprender a pelear, sólo fingirás que lo haces.

— ¡Qué estás diciendo cobarde!

— Lo que escuchaste. ¡Yo jamás voy a pelear, no cegaré una vida! Papá murió siendo un guerrero y por esa razón yo jamás…

— ¡Cállate! Sólo eres un inmaduro, no sabes que pelear no se trata de matar, es defender a los que amamos.

— ¿Me dirás que en la guerra que planean en las aldeas se van a poner a charlar, a comer juntos y beber?

— ¡No idiota! Pero entiende algo, si ignoras el problema nada cambia, tienes que participar activamente, involucrarte con una causa y estudiarla de todos los puntos de vista, sólo así podrás ver con claridad.

— Entonces quieres que siga con fe ciega una causa y me vuelva un loco que quiere matar a otros.

— Dije que debes estudiarla, no hacerte fanático de ella. Sabes que algo importante es tener más cerebro que músculos. Al parecer tú no has leído mucho.

— Perdóname por no tener los recursos. Creo que tú debes tenerlo todo porque no entiendes lo que son las carencias.

— Mi familia tiene recursos que no son míos, yo he luchado por hacerme un lugar en la historia, por ayudar a otros con mi sabiduría. Sabes algo, desde mañana serás mi aprendiz y antes de hacerte combatir primero tenemos que ponerte al corriente en los estudios. Ya que creo que primero hay que…

— Descuida, mamá me ha enseñado a leer, escribir y algunas cosas de matemáticas. Tenemos algunos libros que he sacado de la biblioteca y otros pocos nuestros.

— ¡Insinúas que lo sabes todo! Ya veo… siento mucho importunarte creo que tienen razón y en esta aldea sólo hay brutos que quieren guerra y peleas. Además no creo que puedas comprender las cosas que yo sé hacer.

— ¡Claro que puedo! Es sólo que…

— ¡Nada! ¡Lo harás o no, eso es todo! Si sólo lo intentarás mejor volveré a casa a decirles a que en esta ciudad les hace falta cerebro.

— ¡Lo haré! Te voy a derrotar ya lo verás.

El reto en las palabras, los desafíos como alimento de las mentes jóvenes que buscan un lugar, las respuestas a los porqués de la realidad y por supuesto a encontrar el camino a un punto específico, los guiaron a volverse maestro y alumno.

Al llegar a la casa de Tetsuhiro, su madre, la señora Suki Morinaga recibió cálidamente a su vástago en conjunción con el amigo que traía. Le pidió marcharse juntos de la aldea con tal de que no lo obligaran a volverse un asesino.

A pesar de eso, el chico estaba convencido de que lo mejor para su familia sería quedarse en la aldea, por lo que le explicó que su nuevo tutor lo haría entrenar física y mentalmente. Souichi sonrió ante las palabras que minutos atrás había implantado en la cabeza de su aprendiz. De esa forma a que comenzó al siguiente día, el arduo entrenamiento. Horas y horas de estudio para luego correr alrededor de la aldea. En un principio fue agotador, el pobre aprendiz se veía tan superado por su profesor que llegaba al punto de sobre esforzarse. Dos veces colapsó esa misma semana, siendo cargado por su maestro hasta su hogar. El agua, la comida y sus hábitos cambiaron radicalmente. Cada día aprendiendo un poco y agarrando condición física era arduo pero recompensado agradablemente con las pocas palabras de aliento que solían ser más regaños que nada.

Dos largas semanas habían pasado, Tetsuhiro dejó de dormirse en las clases de cansancio, comenzó a correr a la misma velocidad que su instructor y empezaron los movimientos de defensa. Había algo raro en Tetsuhiro cada que estaba cerca de su instructor, escuchaba las palabras atentamente y leía con fervor. Luego de esas semanas comenzaron a entrenar enserio y puesto que ya no estaba muerto de cansancio discutir antes de dormirse de política e historia mundial se volvió algo entretenido. Ambos compartían la habitación, puesto que la pequeña cabaña sólo tenía dos, Tetsuhiro en la cama y Souichi en el suelo en una cama hecha de paja cubierta con una sábana.

Los movimientos en una sala privada de entrenamiento, se volvieron al inicio de golpes, caídas duras de parte de Morinaga que no tenía idea como combatir, pero que cada momento sus destrezas lo volvieron tan fuerte como para lograr tumbar a un enfadado maestro.

— Sólo fue suerte… — Dijo al levantarse sin aire por la caída.

Justamente esa tarde luego del arduo entrenamiento, Morinaga no se veía como los días anteriores, parecía más acostumbrado, más fuerte y ágil, había algo en él que despertaba a su espíritu guerrero y le daba la fuerza para crecer en destrezas. Por supuesto, las infinitas horas al lado del chico que lo presionaba no le resultaron molestas, al contrario, los desafíos sin duda hicieron latir su corazón. Los conocimientos, las palabras que solía leerle y explicarle de los libros, además de la novela que leían antes de dormir, entraron en su cabeza lentamente con suspiros. A pesar de que los primeros días fue arrastrado por Souichi hasta su hogar y una vez lo llevó cargado en su espalda. Se sintió tan feliz de ir así.

Pero el par de cuerpos apenas llegando a la madurez, habían olvidado todo lo referente al sexo. Los muchachos entrenando arduamente hasta ese día en que caminaron tranquilos al hogar Morinaga, se sentaron a la mesa mientras la mujer salió a revisar el huerto que recién empezaba a cultivar, puesto que tener más recursos la dejaban descansar de trabajar remendando ropas.

La cena se hizo larga con un silencio extraño, no había agotamiento físico y los cuerpos jóvenes sentados uno al lado del otro libres de presiones, se notaron extrañamente atraídos por el aroma de la piel del otro. Nerviosamente Souichi movió sus dedos contra la mesa terminando aprisa su plato de comida, mientras que Tetsuhiro comía lentamente sintiendo que ese aroma le traía extrañas sensaciones de recuerdos que no pretendía forzar. La comida se deslizó suavemente entre sus dientes, y pasó hasta su garganta mecánicamente mientras intentó a toda costa recordar el porqué de ese sentimiento.

Cuando su amigo se levantó abruptamente, le recordó con el par de ojos de pupilas dilatadas las escenas más sexuales de toda su vida, aquella vez en sus brazos y el placer en sus acciones. Ese simple hecho le hizo perder el apetito, de modo que se levantó y lo siguió hasta el librero, en donde comenzó a leer al lado de él.

— Oye… podrías leer tus propias cosas. Necesito un poco de espacio. — Dijo Tatsumi intentando negar que él también se sentía un tanto raro.

Lo miró muy cerca cuando le dijo esas palabras y decidió preguntar la cosa que rondaba en su cabeza:

— ¿Puedo preguntar algo que no me deja en paz?

— Si dime.

— ¿Recuerda ese día en la cueva cuando algo nos controló? ¿Me preguntaba si usted había hecho esas cosas con alguien antes?

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡No digas esas barbaridades!

— Ya lo sé fue algo extraño, pero me refería a que esa vez fue la primera para mí en todo sentido. Nunca antes besé los labios de nadie, ni tampoco nada… Y… sólo quería saber si tú también, me sentiría menos raro si así fuera.

Souichi se sonrojó, de pronto cobró sentido esa sensación en su pecho, y los aromas que provenían del cuerpo que lo había tomado tan apasionadamente, no había un dejo de cosas sucias o desagradables, sino había un profundo amor en los ojos verdes que le habían hecho el amor. Cada suave y tierna caricia lo habían trasportado a un mundo casi solitario de ellos dos. Como un bobo le respondió honestamente:

— Nunca…

— Al menos ahora no me siento tan tonto… Mejor vamos a leer un rato.

Tomó una novela del librero y leyó un largo rato con miradas furtivas al chico de cabellos largos, que también le dirigió algunas con el ceño fruncido pero también en los ojos miel había la confusión suya.

Las ideas extrañas al dormir, le recordaron que el acto más dulce eran los labios de Souichi y esos pensamientos, tornaron en húmedos sus sueños. No obstante, no fue el único con ese tipo de sueños, los corazones unidos de Okami y Kuma les facilitaban compartir sus sueños. Ahí habitaban en lo más profundo de sus almas y el lugar donde cobraban vida desde que la hechicera Matsuda los libero, era en los sueños. Ambos se escondían de no ser vistos por los chicos, pero cada noche en medio de lugares ocultos departían de su amor. Por supuesto que ninguno de los muchachos habían notado que soñaban lo mismo desde aquella noche, tampoco vieron a Okami o a Kuma por ahí. Pero esa noche todo cambió con los sueños anhelantes de pasión en los cuerpos jóvenes, Kuma y Okami se presentaron ante ellos, tomaron de las manos a sus otras partes y les mostraron que dentro de cada uno había fuego, se besaron y de pronto dejaron de ser los espíritus, ahora se habían trasformado en ellos en medio del beso, que no detuvieron los chicos. De esa manera los hicieron soñar detalles de sus pasiones pero vertidos en ellos. La mañana siguiente había unas erecciones tan duras al levantarse, que no se les bajaron al salir de la cama.

El sonrojo en Souichi, el sonrojo en Tetsuhiro cuando encorvados caminaron tapándose con el pijama. Las respiraciones aceleradas hasta llegar al río con el agua fría a que calmara les ímpetus, en el que se arrojaron vestidos, no podrían desvestirse uno frente al otro con aquella cosa empujando entre sus piernas. Ninguno preguntó nada, de hecho supieron que algo debía tener que ver el sueño en su cabeza, así de espaldas se asearon y al salir, sus cuerpos estaban un poco más relajados.

El día se hizo más extraño de lo normal, no podían dejar de mirarse, y una simple sonrisa de Tetsuhiro tornó a Souichi en un manojo de nervios. Soltó el lápiz que tenía en la mano mientras leían en la biblioteca y se levantó irritado:

— Vamos a entrenar, estoy aburrido de estar aquí. — Expresó, pero en realidad necesitaba aire fresco y trabajo rudo para olvidar los pensamientos que llegaron a sus memorias, recurrentes, excitantes y llenos de amor.


	2. Chapter 2

Se colocaron las ropas de entrenamiento sin mirarse ni un poco y al comenzar la pelea no tardaron en estar en una posición comprometedora por estar distraídos. Tatsumi se levantó sin pensar e intentó escapar:

— ¡Espera un poco! — Suplicó Morinaga y su amigo se detuvo sin voltear. — Esto es ridículo, no puedo evadir estos pensamientos… siento cosas raras. Mírame por favor Souichi.

Sin voltear su rostro respondió:

— Creo que por hoy debemos trabajar por separado. Tú vas a trotar alrededor de la cuidad y yo estudiaré en la biblioteca.

— Lo haré gustoso maestro. Pero antes quiero que me mire un poco, necesito saber una cosa.

— ¡Qué cosa quieres! — Quedó su rostro justo frente al de Tetsuhiro que inaguantablemente lo besó, como había estado deseando todo el día desde que se levantó. Pero aquello no era un beso común, las hormonas burbujearon en los cuerpos y las lenguas hábiles se movieron guiadas por sus guardianes. No se trataba de posesionarse de sus cuerpos, únicamente les permitían usar las habilidades para facilitar el beso, el desahogo de las exigencias, venía de los muchachos.

El suave toque de los labios, la profunda pasión y el afecto que corría por las venas, aumentó cuando las lenguas se entrelazaron con destreza hasta recibir gratificación. Todo era lento, las bocas no parecían querer detener el intenso momento, las salivas de una boca a la otra, y los tiernos ojos cerrados recordando las imágenes sensuales que los asaltaron.

Una vez que se separaron respiraron profundamente, primero uno, luego el otro. Abrieron los ojos despacio y el color en las mejillas de ambos se intensificó. De pronto la bofetada resonó en el lugar, Souichi sintió furioso, y de igual forma excitado. Esta vez dio algunos pasos fuera del recinto y se recargó en la pared tocando su boca, sintiendo todavía como si pudiera revivir el momento. A los pocos minutos, Tetsuhiro salió por la misma puerta y parecía un poco decaído. Su superior lo miró salir y no dijo nada al verlo marcharse, pero tenía miedo de su persona, puesto que cada parte de su ser lo obligaba prácticamente a seguirlo, a consolarlo.

El chico de cabellos azules también sentía cosas dentro de él que le indicaban que permanecer con su instructor podía ser la cosa más maravillosa y en realidad no conocía mucho sobre él. Repasó sus virtudes, una por una y también sus defectos, al mismo tiempo lo hizo Souichi, por lo que nuevamente se encontraron pensando uno en el otro.

Ese día luego de correr alrededor de la villa, Tetsuhiro volvió a casa encontrando a Souichi sentado a la mesa al lado de su madre. No se dijeron nada, sólo procuraron ignorarse y cuando la señora Morinaga salió de la cabaña, de inmediato la voz lastimera del chico de cabello azul se escuchó:

— Pensé que te marcharías y me dejarías a mi suerte.

— No te hagas el mártir, para empezar, tu eres bastante ágil y fuerte ahora, cualquiera puede entrenarte.

— Pero yo sólo quiero que lo hagas tú…

— Me quedaré con la condición de que no vuelvas a mencionar este asunto y jamás. ¡Escucha bien! ¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así!

— De acuerdo, no volveré a hacerlo, sólo quédate.

El joven de cabello rubio estaba seguro de que todo se debía a malos entendidos, no podía arriesgarse a caer nuevamente entre los cálidos y gentiles brazos de su estudiante, ya que tenía un compromiso que cumplir en casa. Su palabra valía oro para él y años atrás, toda su vida estaba calculada por su previsora mente. Pero los ojos tristes y sus propios suspiros lo tenían confundido. ¿De verdad era mejor quedarse a seguir sus instintos, y los sueños extraños de su cabeza?

Por la noche, nuevamente los sueños reflejaron la historia de amor de Okami y Kuma y le fue mostrado a Souichi el pesar, el sufrimiento de Kuma, la enorme pérdida que había sufrido al verlo partir, todo para que entendiera que la oportunidad de volver a encontrarlo era una en un millón. Si bien, estaban destinados a renacer, nada les garantizaba el poder encontrarse. Las palabras de Okami lo atormentaron:

«Quería estar contigo por siempre»

Escuchó esa frase y sintió las lágrimas de Kuma caer sobre su cuerpo que había quedado inerte en el que había sido su hogar. Abrió los ojos con lágrimas en medio de la noche y salió a llorar fuera del recinto, con tal de que nadie escuchara su llanto. Enfadado refunfuñó de no poder contener sentimientos que no pertenecían totalmente a él y luego de algunos minutos se calmó volviendo a la cama sin poder dormir a gusto.

Muy distinto fue lo que le mostraron a Tetsuhiro los espíritus esa noche. Él miró su soledad cuando decidió marcharse lejos de Okami y el reencuentro que le indicaba esperanza, no importaba si la sociedad marcaba pautas, ellos podrían romperlas. La esperanza lo hizo amanecer fresco, con ánimos nuevos que distaban de la fragilidad de su profesor.

— ¡Muy buenos días mamá! ¡Buenos días maestro! — gritó con entusiasmo Morinaga al llegar a la mesa, luego de darse un baño.

Esa mañana, Tatsumi no había querido levantarse con él y respetó su espacio. De modo que al verlo en la mesa cabizbajo y en pijama, intentó alegrarlo con su saludo que sólo su madre respondió con una tranquila sonrisa.

Los acercamientos se dieron frecuentes los subsecuentes días por parte de Tetsuhiro, pero de ninguna forma haría nuevamente cosas que incomodaran a su superior. En cambio Souichi sufrió cada uno de ellos, había un desbalance en sus emociones y por supuesto que eso desfavorecía sus enseñanzas en todos los campos. Venturosamente el estudiante había crecido como para volverse autodidacta, ahora terminaba por derrotarlo con facilidad, además de que corría veloz y era cada vez más fuerte e inteligente.

Sentimientos, demasiados sentimientos confusos una y otra, muchas, demasiadas veces dieron vueltas en la cabeza que no podía más con aquello. Se encontraba en medio de deseos placientes, en medio de añoranza y la desdicha de su distancia, también estaba que ese joven era el amigo que jamás había podido tener. Pero más que nada, el beso que rehusaba a aceptar, había cambiado completamente su perspectiva. Tetsuhiro y él habían tenido intimidad, aunque no se trataba del sexo entre Okami y Kuma, era esa intimidad que surge cuando se hacen cómplices de una pasión sin nombre, de algo que no se puede entender y que sólo se siente. Así que lo negó, rehusó aceptar que él tuviera aquellos sentimientos, por supuesto que se justificó consigo mismo repitiendo que todo se debía al episodio extraño que tuvieron en la cueva. Mejor le fue aceptar que alguna clase de espíritu se posesionara de él, que creer que sus deberes con la familia y su prometida estuvieran en peligro.

Esa tarde, mientras partieron a darse una agradable ducha en el río, Tetsuhiro lavó su cuerpo tranquilamente mientras notó en su compañero esa mirada confusa, sabía que era bastante obstinado su buen amigo, de modo que aguardaba por alguna pequeña señal para compartir esos sentimientos que en él crecían a pasos agigantados. Le gustaba su andar, su rostro serio, sus miradas tiernas, sus enseñanzas impacientes y que podía escucharlo, le había contado sobre su padre, sobre su vida y detalles que no tenía a quien decirle. Souichi lo escuchó atento, intentó comprender el dolor de su pérdida e incluso se vio tentado a acariciar su espalda para confortarle, a lo que sólo le dijo hermosas palabras: «Seguro el estaría orgulloso de ti, eres un hombre de bien.»

En la mente del joven Tetsuhiro, tampoco todo tenía que ver con sentimientos, también existían extraños placeres que venían a su cabeza y se reflejaban en su cuerpo; sin olvidar las nuevas sensaciones que probó esa primera vez. Su piel añoraba tocarlo, quería saber si podría percibir de la misma forma que aquella vez y por supuesto que sus labios pedían a gritos una nueva probada dulce néctar que había enredado su lengua en la otra. Resistió a base de fuerza de voluntad esos impulsos juveniles, a pesar de eso lo observó la mayor parte del tiempo.

Al llegar a casa la cena dispuesta y su madre nuevamente los dejó comer a solas, la mujer siempre llena de energía le encantaba permanecer mirando el jardín, bordando, remendando fuera de la casa, hasta que la luz vespertina le permitía realizar actividades.

La cena se terminó pronto, la edad y los esfuerzos físicos los hacían un par de hambrientos, así que luego de asear sus trastos, Tetsuhiro siguió a Souichi.

— ¿Podríamos hablar un poco? Tengo algunas dudas.

— Adelante…

— No es algo académico. Yo…me preguntaba si recuerdas eso que dijimos que nunca ocurrió. No es que pretenda traerte molestias… es sólo que… no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que se sentía aquello. Tú estabas tan dulce y yo… me sentí tan vivo.

Se aproximó algunos pasos hasta él lo replegó contra la pared y nerviosamente pasó saliva Souichi, observó al decidido hombre que parecía acecharlo.

— ¿Tetsuhiro qué demonios estás pensando?

— Sólo quiero saber si me permites besarte sin que te enfades. Recuerda que pronto te irás a casa y te olvidarás completamente de mí.

Tatsumi que no tenía contemplada su partida, pues se sentía demasiado a gusto cerca de él, se quedó quieto, callado y sus ojos casi derramaron lágrimas. Las contuvo, ya que en su cabeza era una tontería llorar por alejarse de una persona, pero por otra parte no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo. Morinaga acercó todavía más su boca, tan cerca de la del otro chico que sintió su aliento chocar en su rostro con los ojos miel que no perdieron un segundo, el verde mirar de su compañero. No marcó distancia, no había empujones ni enfado, sólo unas lágrimas contenidas, un deseo apabullado y sensual de…

— Souichi… yo estoy enamorado de ti.

Y justo así en el silencio, las respiraciones fueron cortadas con los labios que se juntaron a los del otro. No había sido imprudencia de alguno, ambos lo habían buscado y deseado.

El pasador de la puerta se escuchó, pues la señora Morinaga estaba por entrar cuando se soltaron de los brazos del otro, entonces Tetsuhiro observó las lágrimas en los ojos miel y el enorme sonrojo. Una vez que entró la mujer, Souichi salió corriendo.

— ¿Qué pasó con él? — Preguntó la señora Suki.

— No es nada mamá, creo que necesitaba usar el baño. Y yo necesito algo de aire fresco, así que saldré.

Dentro del chico de cabello azul, había fuego, sabía perfectamente que en su superior, existía la misma clase de sensación, sin poder comprender que se debía a la unión de los espíritus. Al salir cerró los ojos y la brisa de la noche le susurró el escondite de la persona amada. Detrás de la cabaña en un rincón cerca de la leña.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? — Preguntó Tatsumi al verlo frente a él.

Sin embargo Morinaga no respondió, se aproximó casi sigiloso salvaje y lo volvió a atacar en besos, sus manos rodaron por el otro cuerpo imitando esa escena sensual que había presenciado en carne propia. Los pezones y la erección en Souichi subieron con esas caricias, se sujetó de la espalda de su compañero, dejando que todo siguiera su curso. No había otra cosa en su cabeza más que percibir esas impetuosas emociones correr a toda marcha, por cada uno de sus poros.

Los besos profundos con gemidos forzaron las cosas, Tetsuhiro sacó el miembro de los pantalones de Souichi y lo agitó con la mano junto con el suyo. Los besos no pararon hasta que las puntas de las erecciones se rosaban una a la otra al ser frotadas juntas y con destreza. Las lenguas degustando el enorme placer, les causaron un pronto pero satisfactorio orgasmo en el que gimieron sin despegarse.

Morinaga sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo limpiándolos a ambos de los líquidos que habían saltado hasta la ropa. Se sentaron un minuto en el suelo y la sonrisa franca del hombre de cabello azul iluminó a la luz de la luna, una respuesta que no salió de los labios de su amante.

A partir de ahí, Souichi dejó de resistirse, no podía contra aquellos brazos, con los labios apasionados que lo tomaron con ternura, a los cuales confesó con el mismo afecto silencioso que se dice con acciones, pero que clamaba una respuesta con palabras.

Las tardes de mirarse a los ojos por largos ratos, de besarse un poco, de acurrucarse en la misma cama y de platicar por horas sobre muchas cosas, sobre las personas, el mundo que pereció, el mundo nuevo y sus sueños de crecer, de vivir la vida o de salir al mundo eran inevitables. Ahora que la relación que tenían había cambiado se permitieron disfrutar los pequeños placeres de la vida a escondidas. Sin que nadie los viera tocaban sus cuerpos y las manos de los dos acariciaron sus cabellos, sus rostros. También sonrisas francas, de esas que surgen luego de un beso con amor, sin olvidarse de los suspiros en los que sus espíritus internos Okami y Kuma podían tocarse y sentir el afecto de sus nuevos cuerpos. Porque los espíritus eran parte de ellos, una pequeña parte de sus corazones. Habitaban ese lugar y departían del amor, del suyo, del nuevo, de las hormonas y en la mirada de cada uno existían demasiadas cosas que embellecieron sus días.

Gracias a su nuevo vínculo descubrieron que soñaban las mismas cosas, que el par de espíritus que custodiaban las aldeas se les aparecían en los sueños y les contaban de su vida. Souichi se sonrojaba de escuchar los relatos sobre aquello y constató lo mismo que Tetsuhiro, el haber vivido aquellos recuerdos a su lado en los sueños. De todas formas no fue algo tan importante como juguetear con las mismas memorias, hacerse caricias como en los sueños y no perder un segundo de disfrutar la compañía mutua.

Las semanas habían dado a Tetsuhiro la destreza para ser fuerte, ahora podía dar una exhibición para el líder de la aldea, con tal de que su maestro demostrara que era capaz de entrenar a cualquiera. Pero cada momento a solas, los hacía olvidar el propósito de su estancia y justo ese día, mientras se besaban, apareció un enviado de Osamu, que al ver aquello, regresó confuso explicando la situación.

El líder desconfió, temía que pudiera ser un espía, mucho más puesto que el joven de su aldea estaba en una relación con él. Decidió entonces que debía averiguar más sobre eso y por esa razón mandó llamar a un par de mercenarios que se dedicaban a vagar por los alrededores. Como una de las coincidencias del destino, los mismos hombres que habían tratado de ultrajar a Morinaga, el día que conoció a Souichi.

Osamu mandó una paloma entrenada para entregarles un mensaje y les pidió a los guardias de la entrada que hicieran pasar a dos hombres extranjeros que preguntaran por él.

Souichi y Tetsuhiro se habían hecho algo más que amigos, por supuesto que no habían tenido sexo de la forma invasiva como sus predecesores lo habían hecho, no obstante tocar sus cuerpos de forma lasciva había ocurrido demasiadas veces. Existía por esa razón una pertenencia que se crea durante una relación, puesto que se sentían parte uno del otro. Desafortunadamente los secretos, las mentiras y por supuesto las omisiones siempre salen a la luz. Souichi Tatsumi, olvidaba cada vez más que en casa le aguardaba un compromiso con su aldea, con su familia y con una mujer a la cual no conocía como al chico que se desvivía en mimos a su persona.

El plazo de seis semanas finalizó sin que ellos aguardaran por ello. Mientras tanto, el líder de la aldea Kuma se encontraba realmente preocupado por el joven Souichi su futuro hijo y sucesor, que salió a volverse un hombre al bosque. Además de eso también estaban los Tatsumi angustiados por el destino del chico, a razón de que no habían recibido noticias suyas y el plazo se había cumplido semanas atrás. Dos hombres sigilosos, los más hábiles guardias de Toru el líder, los enviaron a revisar los alrededores y comprar información sobre el paradero del futuro líder. Las pistas los enviaron hasta el par de mercenarios que por la descripción de los guardias supieron que se trataba del chico que los había dejado golpeados. A pesar de ello, no les dieron información, sólo cosas falsas que los hicieron perderse todavía más. Pero dos semanas de búsqueda los hicieron marchar directo a la aldea de los Okami con tal de indagar si pudiera encontrarse preso su futuro líder.

La tarde caía cuando arribaron a la aldea Okami pidiendo hablar con el jefe del sitio y ofrecieron los tesoros que les habían sido dados para esa misión. Absurdamente los guardias los dejaron ingresar, pensando que eran las personas que esperaba toparse Osamu. Justamente al caminar se percataron de algo particular, vieron a Souichi casi sonriendo al lado de Tetsuhiro y se inclinaron frente de él:

— Finalmente lo encontramos señor Tatsumi. Hemos venido puesto que toda su familia está preocupada. Nuestro señor Toru no ha podido descansar desde que se cumplió su plazo para volver y todos suponían lo peor.

— Anúncienles a todos que tardaré en regresar más de lo previsto, tengo asuntos importantes en esta aldea.

— Mi señor, tenemos órdenes de no regresar sin usted, es nuestra misión. Así que no podemos apartarnos hasta no devolverlo sano y salvo.

Tetsuhiro interrumpió la charla, tenía un cierto mal presentimiento al respecto y en esa medida les suplicó:

— ¿Sería posible seguir la charla en mi casa que no está lejos? No creo que a los habitantes de mi cuidad les sea grato suponer cosas sobre ustedes.

Los cansados viajeros accedieron a acompañarles a la cabaña Morinaga y la amable mujer les dio hospedaje en algunas camas improvisadas con paja en el suelo de la sala. Demasiado cansados para hablar cenaron algo y se recostaron a descansar.

Por la mañana temprano, el intranquilo Osamu, llamó a Souichi y Tetsuhiro a su presencia, requería hablar con ambos con tal de verificar que sus mandatos dieran resultados. Antes de esperar por las respuestas de sus mercenarios que todavía no llegaron al lugar y que tampoco, por la misma razón, habían delatado la presencia de los guardias Kuma en la casa Morinaga.

El líder Okami se sorprendió al mirar las habilidades de Souichi que educó a su aprendiz transformándolo en un poderoso guerrero y a causa de ello, contó con el potencial que poseía para entrenar a sus súbditos. La ambición lo hizo sonreír de imaginarse un grupo de fuertes guerreros para cumplir sus sueños de poseer ambas aldeas.

— Excelentes resultados, te has ganado el puesto que te ofrecí al inicio de nuestro acuerdo. Hoy mismo relevaré de sus funciones a tu predecesor. Sígueme.

Souichi inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de cortesía y partieron a la sala de entrenamiento, en la cual Tetsuhiro lo asistió con los nuevos movimientos, uno tras otro hasta que el día terminó. Satisfecho, Tatsumi había conocido a un grupo de disciplinados jóvenes, algunos más pequeños, otros más grandes que él y se percató que tanto en la aldea suya, como en la Okami, el mundo era similar.

Volvieron a casa juntos y Tatsumi callado, más serio de la normal, sin ningún gesto amigable hacia su compañero, que lo miró distante y suspiró un par de veces.

— ¿Sucede algo Souichi?

— No es nada, ayer no he podido hablar con los guardias que vinieron por mí. Pero les comentaré que me quedaré un tiempo y sólo después volveré a casa, a final de cuentas, mi señor Toru, el líder de la aldea Kuma, es un hombre fuerte que no requiere que yo tome su lugar todavía.

Las palabras llegaron directo a su corazón, recordó que había una fecha de expiración en eso que ellos tenían. Souichi no podría quedarse a su lado y él ¿acaso podría dejar a su pobre madre a su suerte? Suspiró un tanto triste, a pesar de eso confió en que quizás y sólo quizás, él chico que parecía complementarlo, sintiera la misma cosa por él, como una dulce razón para permanecer juntos.

En la casa Morinaga, inmediatamente al arribar, los guardias se aproximaron a Souichi y uno de ellos le dijo:

— Ayer no hemos podido decirle y ahora que la tarde todavía no se pinta de negro, creo que debemos irnos a casa, acamparemos seguramente a medio camino si salimos ahora.

— No me iré todavía. Tengo asuntos que atender en esta ciudad, díganle a mi padre que volveré en un mes más y por supuesto que tengo muchas cosas que decirles de estas personas. Pero ustedes deben irse cuanto antes y lo mejor es que salgan a escondidas, no deben saber que yo tengo algo que ver con nuestra aldea, hasta que hagamos una visita formal. Firmaremos la paz entre ambas ciudades.

— ¡Pero qué dice! — Cuestionaron intrigados los guardias.

— Qué las personas de este lugar son como nosotros. Tan sólo pueden ver a esta amable mujer que nos ha recibido en su hogar. Además los han dejado ingresar.

Tetsuhiro sonrió abrazando a su madre que escuchaba atenta como él, la charla entre sus invitados.

— Pero mi señor Tatsumi, debe volver porque su familia lo extraña y además su prometida aguarda por ver cumplido el compromiso de boda que ha pospuesto demasiada veces.

— Si ha esperado, creo que puede hacerlo un poco más.

Como un balde de agua fría, un escalofrío recorrió la piel de Tetsuhiro, pues esa persona especial tenía alguien más, lo abandonaría pronto y desposaría a una mujer. El corazón que con latidos amaba, parecía resquebrajarse entre sus manos. Sin poder evitarlo unas palabras salieron de su boca:

— ¿Entonces tienes una prometida y te casarás?

Lo miró con seriedad, puesto que no le agradaban las mentiras y además era un hombre que decía las cosas de la forma más directa.

— Así es…

La mirada de Morinaga bajó al suelo, tragó un poco de saliva y se dirigió a su madre antes de escapar de la casa.

— Mamá, tengo que traer un poco de agua para la cocina, nos hace falta.

La mujer estaba segura que alguna cosa ocurría entre su pequeño hijo y el joven que había cogido en su hogar, para nada eran discretos con las miradas, los toques de las manos y por supuesto las risas. Además de todo, por error una vez los descubrió besándose tras la cabaña y volvió adentro riendo un poco. Pero escuchar el rechazo tajante del joven de cabellos largos a su vástago le dolió.

— Creo que tengo que ayudarlo a traer el agua. Ustedes pueden quedarse a charlar. — Respondió la mujer con preocupación.

Souichi que sintió pesar al observar a su compañero partir tan apesadumbrado, creyó que lo mejor era apartarse de él y dejó a la mujer marcharse.

— Gracias señora.

La mirada casi enfadada de la mujer, contrarió todavía más la enorme culpa que callaba Tatsumi. Tenía entendido que su deber era la cosa más importante, a pesar de eso, algo especial había respecto a lo que tenía con el muchacho de ojos verdes. Conservó la compostura, no podía correr a sus brazos, primero debía arreglar las cosas con los guardias y sólo después hablar con él.

La señora Suki salió, entonces Tatsumi aclaró la garganta y continuó:

— Caballeros deben decir mis deseos, todos entenderán que mi deber es traer la grandeza a nuestro pueblo, y aquella sólo viene de la paz. Un tratado nos beneficiará y podremos comerciar productos.

— De acuerdo mi señor, nos iremos en cuanto compremos algunos víveres.

— Yo los traeré, nadie debe verlos por aquí, saldrán discretamente de la ciudad por un paraje que esta sin custodiar. He recorrido el lugar a trote y lo conozco.

Pero el pretexto de Souichi para salir, se debía a su buen amigo, tenía que aclarar las cosas y hacerle entender que tenía deberes para con su familia. Además de que su palabra estaba empeñada.

Mientras tanto, la señora Suki llegó al río y una figura solitaria estaba sentada con un par de recipientes para cargar agua.

— Tetsu… mi pequeño.

Y el muchacho limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa.

— ¿Qué sucede mamá? — respondió sin voltear y los cálidos brazos de su madre lo rodearon. — Yo pensaba en papá y no pude evitar llorar.

— Descuida, ya lo sé mi pequeño. Pero no es el fin del mundo, apenas has conocido un poco de lo que la vida ofrece y si él no pretende darte el lugar que tú vales, creo que no merece tus lágrimas. Porque estoy segura que la persona que te corresponda no te hará sufrir, ni mucho menos se irá de tu lado, al menos no si la vida le permite quedarse contigo.

— ¿Cómo papá contigo?

— Así es y sabes que él se fue no porque quisiera. Aunque yo lo siento todos los días a mi lado, está aquí, en tu sonrisa y en tu forma de ser tan amable. Él sabía cómo amar igual que tú, siempre tan encantador. Y aunque lo extraño, mientras lo recordemos vivirá en nosotros.

— Yo estoy enamorado de Souichi mamá, pero creo que él nunca lo estuvo de mí y me duele… no quiero verlo partir, no quiero que se case con nadie.

— Mi pequeño… ya pasará… te aseguro que habrá alguien para ti y no necesariamente debe ser él.

Un ruido interrumpió su charla. Souichi aclaró la garganta tras ellos y la mujer lo miró con seriedad diciendo:

— Volveré a casa, creo que hay algunas cosas por hacer. Y Tetsuhiro, apresúrate que te espero a comer. Ustedes disculpen…

— ¿Qué hace aquí maestro?

Souichi no caminó hasta él, se quedó de pie y respondió con frialdad:

— Nunca te prometí nada, mi palabra está en mi cuidad y no puedo deshacer un compromiso que tengo desde pequeño por un capricho.

Tetsuhiro volteó y se levantó del suelo indignado, enfadado y con lágrimas le gritó:

— ¡Un capricho! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan insensible! Yo creí que te quedarías conmigo.

— Aunque quisiera no puedo, es algo que tengo planeado desde que pude decidir sobre mi vida.

— ¡Pero qué no sientes nada! ¡Acaso hay un corazón latiendo en tu pecho! ¡Por dios! Todo lo que ocurrió no te importa…

— Ha sido distinto, satisfactorio, pero es algo ilusorio. No se puede ser feliz de esa forma, ¿sabes que somos dos hombres? Mi familia aguarda por nietos, por algo más que yo llegue con un compañero.

— Yo creí que esta vez serías distinto… No quiero que te quedes cerca, no podré soportar pensar que juegas con mis sentimientos y que te marcharás a entregar tu amor a otra persona.

— ¿Amor? … No se trata de eso, nunca se ha tratado de eso… Es el deber que tengo lo que me mueve, lo que me ha movido toda la vida, no puedo evadir responsabilidades. Tú porque vives una vida tranquila, la mía viene con un deber más grande, he sido educado para cuidar de todo mi pueblo.

— Pues yo te amo Souichi, te amé desde que salvaste mi vida, desde que me hiciste saber que yo tenía dentro de mí esta felicidad que jamás sentí. Y…

— No lo entiendes egoísta, creo que me iré a casa. Tienes razón y no puedo quedarme si tu malinterpretarás las cosas. Adiós y espero que tu pueblo no se atreva a atacar al nuestro o sabrán que podemos defendernos. Pero te aseguro que intentaré que hagamos un tratado.

Caminó sin mirar atrás, tenía tantas ganas de tocarlo, de abrazarlo y decirle que se quedaría con él por siempre… sí, por siempre, como le dictaba el gran amor de Okami, el mismo que él podía sentir en su corazón por haber conocido a esa nueva forma de Kuma. Porque lo amaba por ser Tetsuhiro y por ser Kuma en el interior, por lo cual le dolía terriblemente tener que irse. A pesar de eso se centró en el tratado de paz, volvería a casa para cambiar los destinos y quizá hablar con sus padres sobre los compromisos. Tal vez habría una forma para que las cosas salieran bien.

El enorme problema que había surgido eran los mercenarios que habían arribado a las puertas de la ciudad Okami, los guardias confusos no permitieron su ingreso de inmediato, sólo las dudas los llenaron, puesto que mencionaron a Osamu varias veces con tal de verlo. Mostraron la carta que había sido enviada por él con el sello oficial y los llevaron escoltados hasta el despacho:

— Mi señor, hemos traído a estos hombres que también dicen buscarlo.

— ¿También? — Respondió el jefe.

— Así es, hace unos días un par de hombres ingresaron y les dijimos que podían verlo justo aquí.

— ¡Qué tonterías dicen! ¿Dejaron pasar a unos extraños sin vigilancia?

— Usted ordenó dejar pasar a dos hombres extranjeros que preguntaran por usted. Por eso hemos traído a estos vigilados.

— Ya veo… en ese caso… largo de aquí que tengo asuntos que tratar.

Al cerrar la puerta comprendió algunas cosas, un par de extraños en su cuidad ocultos a plena vista, le indicaron algo particular que no podía constatar, hasta que uno de los mercenarios le dijo:

— Recuerda que nos pidió información sobre un joven de cabello largo y rubio, ¿sabe que es inusual ver a alguien con esa descripción? Por esa misma razón el precio que debe pagar por nuestra información será el doble de lo de siempre.

— Saben que les pagaré lo que piden, sólo si su información realmente me es útil. Hablen ahora, recuerden que soy de fiar.

— Ese joven que usted busca proviene de la familia más adinerada en la ciudad Kuma. Pero no sólo eso, es el sucesor del líder Toru.

— Señores, no sólo les pagaré el doble, les daré el triple si me hacen un favor. Hay un traidor en mi ciudad y quiero que lo eliminen, viene con ese chico de la cuidad Kuma, su nombre es Tetsuhiro y tiene cabello negro azulado, es alto, no creo que tengan problema, puesto que es una casa alejada de las otras. Seguro que pueden encontrarlo a solas o si matan a ambos sería mejor. Yo quisiera mandar a mis guardias, sin embargo no puedo eliminar a los habitantes de mi propia ciudad sin causar malestar en los ciudadanos. Lo mejor será que culpemos a alguien externo y pueden tomar de la casa todo lo que gusten.

— Si son dos le costará todavía más. Porque ese tipo es una fiera, aunque si lo tomamos por sorpresa seguro que podemos eliminarlo.

El par de mercenarios partieron con el mapa entregado por Osamu. Entre tanto, en la casa Morinaga, horas atrás, mientras Tetsuhiro lloraba a la orilla del río, Souichi escapó de sus pensamientos, le compró algunos víveres a la señora Suki y se marcharon discretamente sin despedirse del joven de cabello azul.

Algunas horas después, Tetsuhiro llegó suspirando y muriendo de hambre a cenar a casa. Su mentor, su mejor amigo y compañero había partido dejando un enorme hueco en su corazón. El hambre lo hizo comer, al tiempo que su preocupada madre fue por algunas viejas pertenencias de su padre en su habitación, para alegrar con viejas memorias a su pequeño que parecía destrozado. De pronto, escuchó unos ruidos raros venir de la cabaña. Al salir observó que sacaban una espada del vientre de su hijo y se arrojó a cubrirlo, pero los atravesaron a ambos y cayeron juntos hasta el suelo inmóviles. La mujer sangraba casi tanto como su hijo, puesto que su herida era mortal, de esa forma que no se detuvieron a comprobar la muerte de los dos y se marcharon dejando el charco de sangre que cubría el piso de la pequeña cabaña.

Souichi que caminaba al lado de los hombres de su cuidad, se detuvo sintiendo una punzada en su corazón. Conectó con su espíritu guardián, le habló de inmediato angustiado y desesperado por el espíritu de Kuma que había salido del cuerpo débil de su huésped para informarle de la situación.

— ¿Mi señor Tatsumi, algo le ocurre? — Preguntó uno de los guardias.

— Ustedes se irán solos, algo ocurrió con Tetsuhiro. Los alcanzaré…

No esperó por las respuestas, corrió entre la maleza, y al alejarse, el poder de Okami lo llenó, se trasformó en el espíritu y en cuatro patas corrió veloz como el viento. Con una idea en la cabeza de rescatar a su compañero, al amor de su vida y sintió que no podría fallar. Las lágrimas nublaban un poco su vista, pero las contuvo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta saltar a los guardias de la entrada de la ciudad y se metió. Divisó la cabaña y al entrar la horrible escena de la madre de Tetsuhiro sobre el chico inerte, la mirada perdida, los ojos abiertos y por supuesto sangre, mucha sangre.

A pesar de eso, dentro de sí, el espíritu guardián le habló de pronto como susurros a su cabeza:

«Souichi, Tetsuhiro y Kuma siguen vivos, debes llevarlos al bosque con la hechicera, una mujer solitaria. Si no lo haces perecerán.»

— ¿Pero y la mujer? Además no recuerdo en dónde es, no sé si pueda llegar.

« La mujer murió para protegerlo, y respecto al camino yo te guiaré, date prisa»

Retiró el cadáver de Suki y puesto que no podía darle un entierro hasta que Tetsuhiro estuviera a salvo, la cubrió con una sábana. El rostro de su buen amigo estaba pálido, no se podía sentir su pulso, la herida en su costado sangraba profusamente y la apretó con un par de trapos, vendando el lugar para hacer presión. Con sumo cuidado tomó el débil cuerpo entre sus brazos que reclinó su cabeza angustiando todavía más a Souichi. Lo subió entonces a una camilla improvisada atándolo, además colocó algunas cuerdas que mordió al transformarse en Okami y corrió arrastrando el cuerpo. Volvió a pasar por la entrada con unos más que asombrados guardias que no daban cabida a un lobo entrando y luego saliendo con un chico herido en una camilla.

Corrió siguiendo su corazón, con las instrucciones de Okami que podía ver el camino dando la mejor y más plana ruta para que Tetsuhiro no recibiera más daño durante el trasporte. A pesar de eso, se escuchaba el raspar de la madera por el suelo y las piedras que chocaron raspándola. La poderosa fuerza de Okami lo hizo llegar en menos de diez minutos a una distancia que parecía ser interminable. Su corazón latía con angustia, no iba a perderlo sin luchar y Okami no hacía más que asustarlo, al decirle que la sangre chorreaba de la camilla. Al llegar aulló con todas sus fuerzas antes de volver a ser humano y gritó a la entrada de la casa de la señora Matsuda:

— Poderosa hechicera, necesito su ayuda. — Se dirigió a ella de esa forma por consejo de Okami.

La mujer salió de inmediato y corrió hasta la camilla tocando el rostro del chico. Con una navaja lo desató revisando la herida y dijo:

— Esto está mal, está muriendo, no sobre vivirá si no me ayudan. Si no se hubieran separado, esto jamás habría pasado, pero tu corazón no lo ha entendido, el deber más grande que tiene es con él.

— ¡Por dios señora! No ve que está muriendo, usted podrá decirme lo que quiera después pero debe salvarlo.

— Kuma y Okami, sé que están ahí y deben ayudarme a sanarlo. Y tu chico debes decirle lo que sientes o morirá. Es la única cosa que hará brillar el poder de ellos.

— ¡Lo que siento de qué! No ve que él se muere y usted me pide que le diga palabras.

— Tu sabes de lo que hablo, de los sentimientos que tienes por él, debes decirlos, que ellos escuchen tus ruegos. Demuéstrales que has aprendido. No le queda mucho, ¿ves toda esa sangre? ¿O prefieres verlo morir?

Souichi se acongojó, tocó la pálida mano de Morinaga y la sostuvo con las suyas, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, el rostro de ojos cerrados, inmóvil, casi inerte. Acarició sus cabellos azulados y lloró ruidosamente.

— Lo lamento… sabes que no quería que me vieras partir nuevamente… ahora tú estás así y no quiero que te vayas. Sólo buscaba una forma para regresar a ti y si era necesario… escaparía de todo con tal de estar contigo. Sólo tenía miedo de ser una decepción, de no llenar las expectativas y … yo… te amo… no te alejes de mí, no me dejes así, te necesito. No quiero y no requiero volver a nacer nuevamente para apreciarte, porque la vida vale la pena cuando la comparto contigo. Sólo quiero que me des la oportunidad de hacerte feliz. Tetsu, te lo suplico…

Los viejos espíritus sabían que su confesión de amor valía, era real, lo podían sentir vibrar, penar y una vez más, justo ahí usaron la energía de uno para restablecer al otro.

Souichi cayó al suelo desmayado, la sangre dejó de salir y la herida cerró un poco, ahora mínima. La hechicera Matsuda podría aliviarlo completamente con algunos cuidados.

En el pueblo, los asesinos habían recibido su recompensa, aunque le dijeron que sólo habían podido matar a Tetsuhiro y una mujer. De esa manera partieron sigilosamente, sin que nadie pudiera verlos. El líder Osamu envió a un par de guardias a revisar la cabaña de Tetsuhiro argumentado que Souichi era un traidor y debían apresarlo. Al llegar tuvieron que enterrar a la mujer que yacía con un charco de sangre, también habían huellas de movimiento, algunas humanas y otras de un enrome lobo pintadas con la sangre del suelo.

Avisaron a Osamu del hallazgo y enfadado les preguntó:

— ¿Había una mujer asesinada y huellas de que se llevaron a alguien más? ¿Dónde estaban los chicos?

— No encontramos a ninguno en el lugar.

Fingiendo preocupación les dijo:

— Debieron ser los espías que dejaron pasar por error los guardias de la entrada, eran sin duda de la aldea Kuma, esto es una declaración de guerra. Tenía mis sospechas sobre el chico de cabello rubio, pero matar a la indefensa mujer y llevarse al cadáver de su hijo no tiene perdón. Desde mañana nos alistaremos para invadir la ciudad Kuma y recuperar el cuerpo.

Los guardias comenzaron a contarle aquellas palabras a sus compañeros y como un rumor, se desperdigó por todo el sitio que la ciudad Kuma había venido a espiarlos y un joven con su madre habían sido asesinados.

Las personas se enardecieron, nada era más efectivo que conmover a todos usando mentiras, llenar de rumores y enaltecer la unidad del pueblo para derrocar a un grupo de locos asesinos.

Lejos de ahí, en el hogar de la señora Matsuda, una extraña cabaña que la cubrían enredaderas, despertó Tatsumi. Lo primero que hizo fue llegar hasta el cuerpo de Tetsuhiro que todavía estaba bastante pálido, y tocó su rostro, besó leve mente sus labios y sintió su aliento.

— Sabes que él estará bien gracias a ti. Pero te recomiendo que le digas eso cuando lo veas despierto, seguro le agradará saber que es correspondido.

— ¡No diga esas cosas señora!

— Tranquilo chico, creo que deberías arreglar tus asuntos en casa antes de hablar con él. Además preparar a todos para la guerra, la ciudad Okami vendrá contra ustedes, será mejor que piensen en algo para acabar con esto. Yo nada puedo hacer más que alzar algunas plegarias por que todo salga bien.

— Si puede hacer, explique al chico lo que ha ocurrido y dígale que yo volveré. Que organizaré a mi ciudad para defendernos y que no atacaremos a menos que ellos lo hagan primero. Que le pida a Osamu una conferencia privada con Toru para hacer un tratado.

— Descuida, le diré todo en cuanto despierte, espero que sea pronto, y creo que así será puesto que su corazón es fuerte y la vitalidad que le diste lo ha restablecido casi por completo.

Souichi nuevamente usó a su espíritu para llegar apresuradamente hasta su aldea. Antes de llegar a la puerta, se transformó en humano y lo dejaron ingresar. Corrió hasta la casa del líder Toru y explicó la situación, prepararon a todo el ejército, incluso la ciudad estaba lista. En cuanto se emitiera la alerta, serían resguardados en sótanos especiales con comida y agua algunos niños, mujeres y ancianos.

Entre tanto, en la cabaña de Matsuda, la mujer salió a traer un poco de agua cuando Tetsuhiro despertó, no aguardó por explicaciones, su espíritu Kuma salió y usando su fuerza corrió a casa, sólo pensaba en su madre, necesitaba saber si estaba bien. Al arribar regresó a su forma y los guardias lo hicieron pasar, la herida en su costado casi sanaba y no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido. Lo hicieron pasar con Osamu que al verlo vivo y sin tener idea de lo que había ocurrido lo abrazó:

— Lamento tu pérdida. Hace unos días unos espías de la aldea Kuma ingresaron furtivamente y estamos seguro que ellos asesinaron a tu madre. Los mandé porque tenía miedo de que tu amigo estuviera implicado en eso… fue cuando la encontramos. Esos malditos Kuma han matado a una inocente mujer y escaparon, no hemos hallado ni rastro de ellos.

Tetsuhiro sintió un nudo en su estómago y no pudo evitar llorar en el hombro de Osamu. Que continuó diciendo:

— Pero descuida, vengaremos a tu madre y a esos asesinos, tenemos que ponerle reglas a esa ciudad o la tomaremos por la fuerza. Me alegro que estés a salvo chico… ¿A propósito como es que estás vivo?

— La curandera, una señora ermitaña me ha salvado la vida.

Pero había enfado en la mirada de Tetsuhiro, había preocupación y dudas. No tenía idea qué podría hacer, sólo guardó silencio y escuchó los planes de su líder para invadir. No se rehusó cuando le fue pedido participar. De modo que la invasión estaba planeada al amanecer del siguiente día, por lo cual partirían por la tarde, debían salir con antelación con tal de sorprenderlos en la mañana.

Los suspiros de Morinaga y sus lágrimas yacían en la tumba de su madre, justo ahí le hizo una promesa antes de prepararse para lo peor…

Un numeroso grupo salió de la ciudad, pero no sólo ellos, otro grupo igual de numeroso, salió de la ciudad Kuma al mismo tiempo, no iban a esperar porque los sitiaran en su ciudad, así que partieron para hacerles frente lo más lejos de las personas amadas.

Armas como cuchillos, dagas, espadas, flechas, el armamento más poderoso luego de la caída de las antiguas civilizaciones posmodernas. Ahora todo se probaba con fuerza y con el uso de metales, ya que la pólvora y todos esos aditamentos no existían más, habían sido destruidos, olvidados.

Los campamentos de personas decididas a pelear por una causa que no era propiamente la suya, una metida hasta el fondo de sus huesos a base de nacionalismos falsos e inculcados para la obediencia, ¿pero qué le esperaba a los hombres que no conocían su historia sino repetirla? Lo único que podían aguardar era que un milagro pudiera evitar aquella masacre.

El amanecer fue la señal para partir, todos tomaron sus cosas y caminaron topándose de pronto en una de las planicies del lugar, un hermoso campo con flores silvestres rosadas y amarillas en su mayoría. Al frente de todos Tetsuhiro y Souichi que toparon a la distancia con sus enemigos. Soltaron sus provisiones y los metales de las armas se escucharon, además de brillar en la distancia. Los líderes en ambos bandos dieron la orden a todos:

— ¡Preparados! — El clásico grito de guerra antes de la batalla.

Apresuradamente todos sintieron la adrenalina correr, de pronto un par de pasos apararon a los chicos que caminaron separándose cada uno de sus grupos para enfrentarse uno a uno. Los gruñidos de sus gargantas y la transformación que los hizo un par de animales mucho más grandes de lo usual. Las formas de sus espíritus asustaron a todos los guerreros que se inclinaron ante los espíritus, pues no había quien no conociera la leyenda de que un día aparecerían para protegerlos. Los líderes supusieron que la batalla se libraría con ayuda de ellos y ordenaron:

— ¡Levántense todos! Los espíritus pelearan a nuestro lado.

En cuando los hombres iba a levantarse, se detuvieron ambos espíritus volteando hacía ellos y gruñendo de una forma temible. Todos volvieron de inmediato al suelo inclinando sus cabezas y el par de animales corrieron a su encuentro entre gruñidos y con velocidad.

De pronto justo uno frente al otro de detuvieron y volvieron a la normalidad dándose un cálido abrazo.

— Estás a salvo Tetsuhiro. — Expresó emocionado Souichi.

— Me dijeron tantas mentiras sobre ti. Me alegro que siempre he sabido la verdad, ahora debemos detener esta guerra.

— ¿Y qué haremos?

— Tráelos aquí y hablaremos, ahora que nos han visto nos escucharan. Firmaremos un tratado, los vamos a forzar. En cuanto a ese asesino… dispondremos de él.

Cada uno volvió hasta donde se hallaban los poderosos ejércitos y hablaron fuerte y claro. Primero Tetsuhiro:

— Los habitantes de la ciudad vecina son nuestros aliados, jamás deben ser nuestros enemigos. Kuma y Okami han renacido en nosotros, en la ciudad opuesta para que ustedes aprendan que somos aliados. Ahora deben saber que nuestro señor Osamu ha sido el que ha querido empezar esta guerra. Me ha mandado matar y mi madre ha muerto debido a su ambición.

— ¡Pero qué dices chico tonto! — gritó Osamu, pero algunos guardias lo apresaron al instante.

No había palabra más valiosa que la de una creatura sobrenatural como lo era él.

— Nuestro líder contrató a unos mercenarios e intentó culpar a los visitantes de ciudad Kuma. Los guardias de la entrada deben haber visto pasar a esos hombres hasta el despacho de Osamu.

— ¡Cómo demonios lo sabes!

— Salí de casa y los vi entrar a su oficina esa noche que caminé de vuelta a casa antes de que Souichi se marchara. Todo cobró sentido cuando intentaron matarme. Asesino… ¿por qué? ¿Qué te habíamos hecho mamá y yo? Sólo servíamos como un par de pobres peones en tu ciudad.

— Nadie lo entiende, no es posible la paz duradera, tiene que existir un único gobierno y ese debe ser como el mío, perfecto.

El segundo al mando alzó la voz. Un hombre maduro, con algunas cicatrices en el rostro y pensativo dijo:

— Está mal señor Osamu, perdí a mis hijos en la guerra, eran tan jóvenes, mucho más que este sabio chico ¿y sabe qué? No quiero permitir que nadie más sufra una pérdida como la mía. No sabe lo terrible que fue para mi esposa y para mí el quedarnos con las manos vacías. Cuidar y proteger una vida para perderla de una manera absurda, ¿por hambre de poder? Asumiré la responsabilidad por mi pueblo y lo relevo de su cargo Osamu. Creo que usted mi señor Kuma debería volverse nuestro nuevo líder.

— De ninguna manera, yo no soy el espíritu, él vive en una parte de mí y estoy aquí para ayudarlos, no para mandarlos. Además tengo muchas cosas que aprender todavía.

Del otro lado, Souichi llegó directamente con el líder Toru y explicó la situación:

— Las personas de la aldea Okami han venido engañadas por su líder, seguramente su cargo expirará y ahora les ordeno que hagamos un tratado de paz. Mi señor Toru acompáñeme para hablar con ellos.

— No podemos confiar si todos vienen armados. — Dijo precavidamente.

Entonces gritó con rudeza:

— Suelten sus armas y ríndanse, les aseguro que no pasará nada, protegeré a todos si es necesario. Pero ellos han venido a firmar la paz.

Los soldados que acababan de presenciar su transformación, obedecieron sin rechistar, su futuro líder era una figura mítica y les ordenaba rendición. Caminaron al centro del campo nuevamente y Tetsuhiro llegó al lado del nuevo líder. El hombre de faz tranquila extendió su mano a Toru que escuchó un gruñido de Souichi y extendió la suya.

— ¿Y ahora? — Preguntó Tetsuhiro.

— Ahora creo que debemos acordar leyes y comercialización, pero antes que nuestros ejércitos sepan que todo ha terminado. — respondió Souichi haciendo una seña para que se aproximaran.

Kuma y Okami los hicieron tomar sus manos al par de chicos y decirles:

— Todos somos hermanos, no habrá guerra nunca más o se las verán con nosotros.

Esa noche acamparon juntos. Primero temerosos por riñas, aunque al combinar a las personas, se percataron que todo marcharía bien. Pusieron en la misma tienda a los dos líderes y se crearon acuerdos. Luego cada cual partió a casa a comenzar a poner en vigor los mismos. En cuanto a Osamu, se le condenó a trabajo forzado, no había pena de muerte, no se requería derramar más sangre. Debía pagar sus culpas y así lo hizo hasta que viejo y cansado fue liberado de sus culpas. El par de mercenarios fueron perseguidos hasta hacerlos trabajar al lado de Osamu por largos años.

En cuanto al par de chicos, ambos partieron a la aldea Kuma una vez se tenían los acuerdos, todo porque Souichi le pidió acompañarlo. Ninguno se atrevía a charlar con el otro, por nervios. Al llegar, Tatsumi pidió hablar en privado con Toru:

— Mi señor, siento fallarle, debo dimitir a mi cargo. No puedo desposar a su hija, porque yo…

— Lo sé muy bien, es el joven Kuma quien le interesa.

— Su nombre es Tetsuhiro. Además lamento no poder ser su hijo.

— Descuida, sin embargo tú siempre has sido como mi hijo y aunque no desposes a mi pequeña, quiero que seas el sucesor. Nadie podría guiar mejor esta ciudad que ustedes juntos.

Souichi se sonrojó al escuchar eso, pasó saliva por su garganta y preguntó:

— Sobre su hija…

— Más te vale explicarle todo y creo que nunca vi que ustedes fueran ni amigos. Supongo que estará bien.

— Así es mi señor, de verdad muchas gracias por su comprensión.

— Anda ve y antes de que hagas oficial las cosas con Kuma, más te vale decirle a ella todo.

— Lo haré.

Suspirando salió encontrando a Tetsuhiro hablando con su exprometida, puesto que lo dejó sentado en una banca cerca de la oficina del lugar.

— Souichi que bueno que estás bien. — Dijo la joven Yuki haciendo una reverencia.

Tetsuhiro se incomodó y dijo con preocupación:

— Creo que debería volver a casa…

— Tú espera aquí y Yuki ven un momento.

— No es necesario Souichi, este joven me ha explicado algunas cosas y me ha dicho que esperaba por el hombre que ama para despedirse y volver a su aldea Okami. No sabía que él eras tú, ni tampoco que podías amar o ser amado. Pero lo he visto en tus ojos que lo miraron. No creo que exista algo así entre nosotros nunca y siempre te he sentido parte de mi familia, en realidad me alegro por ti, después de todo si tenías un corazón.

La mujer lo abrazó, Souichi correspondió y ella sonriente les dijo:

— Creo que he ganado un par de hermanos. ¿Verdad?

Tetsuhiro se sonrojó pero contestó:

— Señorita, yo no he venido a usurpar su sitio, lamento la confusión, Souichi no tiene ese tipo de sentimientos por mí.

— No es verdad. ¿Souichi, acaso eres tan testarudo para no haberle dicho? ¡Dile ahora o me enfadaré contigo!

— ¡Basta ustedes dos! No decidan por mí.

— ¡Pues dile hermano! — Insistió Yuki empujándolo hasta Tetsuhiro.

El aliento en el chico de cabello azul se contuvo de tenerlo cerca y se miraron en silencio hasta que Tatsumi respondió:

— Yo no quiero que te vayas… ¿Te quedarías conmigo por siempre?

— Por siempre, es cierto, Kuma sabe que así será.

— ¡Entonces dale un beso! — Interrumpió Yuki.

Tetsuhiro unió sus labios y fueron abrazados por la entusiasta chica que toda la vida había admirado como a un hermano, al chico que habían comprometido con ella. Sabía que verlo feliz por primera vez, era algo que jamás hubiera ocurrido de desposarlo, pero en su afán de intentar verlo feliz había aceptado es destino sin un amor pasional, sólo el amor fraternal que tenía por él. Entonces se apartó y los dejó a solas pues no podían separarse del beso.

— ¿Sou mi pequeño? — La voz de Hana, la madre de Souichi resonó en los oídos de ambos. Se separaron nerviosamente y la miraron.

— ¡Ma..mamá! — Gritó totalmente sonrojado. — ¡Qué haces espiándome!

— Relájate y ¿por qué no me presentas a tu pareja?

El educado Tetsuhiro se inclinó en señal de respeto y respondió:

— Mi nombre es Tetsuhiro Morinaga y vengo de la aldea Okami.

— Mucho gusto joven, yo soy la madre de él, Hana Tatsumi. Los guerreros han llegado contando historias sobre ustedes. Nunca me imaginé que mi propio hijo fuera Okami y usted Kuma ¿no es así?

— No madre, no suponga. Yo soy Souichi y el Tetsuhiro. Los espíritus son parte de nosotros.

— No importa, debemos ir a comer a casa.

— Yo volveré a mi aldea, tengo que presentar mis respetos a mamá y decir algunas plegarias en su nombre… — El chico agachó la cabeza y fue sujetado por su compañero de inmediato.

— Te quedarás aquí. La señora Suki, siempre me pidió que te cuidara y ella descansa en un lugar donde esperará a que la visitemos juntos.

— Además debemos presentarlo a todos. — Insistió Hana.

— ¡Mamá por favor!

— Claro que sí, deben conocer a mi yerno.

Con sentimientos confusos por tener una nueva familia y haber perdido a su madre respondió:

— De acuerdo señora Tatsumi. Gracias. — Lo abrazó mientras Souichi no sabía realmente que hacer caminando al lado de ellos.

— ¡Ay hijo! Toma su mano, eso lo hará sentir mejor.

— ¡Mamá! — respondió pero tomó la mano de su pareja.

El duelo le duró mucho menos con una familia empalagosa, que lo acogió con alegría. Un tiempo después visitó a su madre y en la tumba presentó a Souichi como su compañero de vida, incluso tuvieron una ceremonia que se celebró en un punto intermedio en la misma planicie donde de se acordó la paz. Todos querían ver que los espíritus de la leyenda unieran nuevamente sus vidas, eran un ejemplo de diversidad, en el que no había problemas con las bodas entre personas del mismo género. Los humanos finalmente tuvieron paz, nadie podría olvidar nunca que incluso los cuentos podrían ser reales si se creía en ellos.

Aquellas hermosas promesas y palabras de amor se escucharon fuerte y alto para todos los presentes.

— Te amaré por siempre Kuma. — Vibro en el interior Okami.

— También te amo y jamás nada nos apartará Okami. — Respondió Kuma durante los votos de Souichi y Tetsuhiro.

Se dice que sin importar si los hombres se ganen el don de los dioses, aquellas almas que están destinadas, volverán para encontrarse una y otra vez, sin olvidar que cada vez que lo consigan, podrán aprender uno del otro y hallar un nuevo camino compartido, hasta el último día de la existencia de los hombres.

FIN

.

.

.

 **¡Qué tal amigas! ¿Les gustó? Ha sido largo, muy largo y algo pesado luego de bastantes cosas que pasaron por mi cabeza. En fin... como siempre agradezco a Gaby quien ha hecho esa hermosa ilustración, además de aportar la idea base. Les mando un saludo a la Familia Morinaga y al grupo de KSB. Las quiero mis pequeñas amigas.**

 **Ahora seguimos con el final de varias pendientes por ahí. No duden en que sacaré nuevas pero procuraré terminarlas como esta.**

 **¡Un abrazo y espero sus comentarios, saben que me han hecho feliz al saber de ustedes!**


End file.
